Orgueil, préjugés et Vampires
by ElaineFanfiction
Summary: C'est une vérité universellement reconnue que le nom d'un jeune homme séduisant, puissant et issue d'une longue lignée de vampire est sur les lèvres de toutes les mères qui cherchent un époux à leur fille. Mr Darcy de Pemberly était le plus convoité des vampires. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une demoiselle qui lui fit remettre ses principes en perspective.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour ! Voici une histoire qui me titillait l'imagination dernièrement.**_

 _ **J'aimerais connaître vos commentaires : Est-ce trop compliqué à comprendre ?**_

 _ **Est-ce que je continue cette histoire ?**_

* * *

C'est une vérité universellement reconnue que le nom d'un jeune homme séduisant, puissant et issue d'une longue lignée de vampire est sur les lèvres de toutes les mères qui cherchent un époux à leur fille.

La famille Darcy du Derbyshire était réputée pour être un clan arrogant. Ils n'aimaient pas se mêler aux fêtes mensuelles ni aux réunions générales des clans.

Bien que les jeunes demoiselles fussent déçues de ne pas pavaner devant le Mr Darcy de Pemberly, le plus beau et le plus riches de vampires encore vivants, ils en profitaient pour bavasser dans son dos. On disait de la jeune demoiselle Darcy, qu'elle méprisait tout ce qui pouvait lui faire rivalité en beauté. On racontait de son grand frère, qu'il était froid et orgueilleux.

Néanmoins, s'il s'était présenté au beau milieu de cette horde de commères, les demoiselles convoitant un si précieux époux, l'auraient couvert d'éloges et de regards aguichants. Le dit sujet n'aurait guère porté attention à leurs marques de flatteries et ignoré la présence des plus jolies femmes.

Cette indifférence aurait ajouté au venin des jalouses qui à peine de pincer des cils, s'épuisaient les prunelles.

Dégouté de ces mascarades et ses manipulations, Mr Darcy s'abstenait de telles réunions, autant que cela pouvait se faire. Il préférait de loin le confort de son foyer, et la présence de sa sœur cadette, d'une nubilité fragile et pure.

Les principaux intéressés se réunissaient régulièrement à la bibliothèque pour approfondir leurs connaissances et s'appliquaient à chacune de leur intervention, à la plus grande élégance. Le grand frère protégeait sa pupille contre tous les dangers et principalement des vautours pouvant altérer la belle personnalité de la jeune Darcy.

-Mon frère, je suis las de toute cette éducation. Je n'en peux plus de passer des jours à lire ces livres. Je dis ceci en tout respect…et vous le savez bien. Je préfère de loin chanter et jouer au piano qu'à étudier ses fastidieux ouvrages, bouda Georgiana assise à la bibliothèque

Le grand frère réfléchit un instant, puis déposa son propre livre sur la table près de lui

-Peut-être… pourrais-je être votre enseignant pour aujourd'hui. Que lisez-vous ces temps-ci ? Nous pourrions en discuter de vive voix.

-J'étudie encore et toujours les principes vampires. Il y a trop de lois, trop de coutumes…

-Pas du tout, Georgiana, laissez-moi vous expliquer quelques principes de la famille Darcy. Ils sont tous logiques et quand vous les comprendrez, votre mémoire en sera imprégnée pour toujours.

-Me permettrez-vous ensuite d'aller au piano ?

-Oui, bien sur, Georgiana, bien sûr, ricana Darcy devant la moue de sa jeune soeur

La fratrie Darcy avait une relation privilégiée. Leurs parents, décédés prématurément, avait contraint l'ainé de la famille à élever sa cadette dans un monde emplit de dangers. Ils avaient développé une amitiée fraternelle profonde et le grand frère, bien qu'exigeant, pliait souvent l'échine devant les moues irrésistibles de la demoiselle.

Darcy s'assied face à elle, se cala dans son fauteuil et entama la leçon.

-Premièrement, vous savez certainement qu'il y a le clan du sud, celui du nord, de l'est et de l'ouest…

-…et le Londonien, interrompit Georgiana lasse. Je sais déjà tout cela

Darcy se racla la gorge, réfléchissant à une autre leçon.

-Avez-vous étudié les races de vampires?

-Oui, mais je n'ai rien compris

-Eh bien, voilà une bonne leçon à discuter, se réjouit le maître en la matière. Premièrement, il y a la race des « Vampires _lignés_ », celle des « vampires _nés_ »et enfin, celle des « vampires _mordus_ ». Nous sommes, vous et moi, de la race des « _lignés_ ». Tous nos ancêtres étaient des « _lignés_ ». Nous sommes une race bien rare de nos jours et en forte demande dans notre monde, ajouta-t-il d'un air fier. Parlons maintenant des vampires « _nés_ ». Ce sont des vampires nés de parents « _mordus_ », ou trop immatures pour être considérés « _lignés_ ». Vous avez bien compris ce qu'étaient des « _mordus_ » ?

-Oui, ceux qui ont été infecté par le venin et transformés avec succès.

-Vous avez raison. Une grande partie des humains mordus meurent des suites de leur transformation. Mais une mince partie survit. Malheureusement, les _mordus_ et les _nés_ sont imprévisibles, fous et dangereux. Nous pouvons bien les encadrer et les éduquer afin de contrôler leur pulsion mais, il faudra toujours s'en méfier.

\- Quelles genres de folie peuvent se déclarer ?

-Violence, déchéance, débauche…meurtre en série…Ce sont eux qui ont provoqué bien des rumeurs chez les humains. Par chance, les humains considèrent toujours les vampires comme des légendes pour les enfants. Évidemment, ces fables sont truffées d'aberrations et de mensonges…Que dire de cette grotesque croyance qui ferait de nous des chauve-souris aux dents acérées…De plus, il est idiot de croire que les vampires ne peuvent affronter le soleil, gloussa le frère. Bien au contraire… Nous sommes en tous points avantagés par rapport aux humains. Nous possédons de nombreux privilèges que nous seuls avons. Nos pouvoirs sont très puissants et qui plus est, très utiles pour ne pas se faire repérer.

-Nous sommes forts, agiles et plus intelligents que les humains, je le sais mon frère…avança la jeune sœur ennuyée.

Darcy avança sur son fauteuil et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux

-Eh bien, puisque vous semblez tout savoir, jeune fille, laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire de notre famille et pour qu'elle raison nous ne mordons pas les humains.

-Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant !

-Notre père…avait développé une grande amitié avec un humain, commença-t-il

Georgiana souffla de surprise

-Vous avez bien compris, petite sœur. Une grande amitié, en effet. C'est à cette époque qu'il a appris à affectionner les pauvres humains. Avec l'aide de son ami, ils ont fait quelques essaies sur différents sangs de remplacement. Grâce aux conseils de son ami et sa connaissance des humains, Père s'était engagé à protéger cette sous-race sans défense. Un peu comme nous entretenons nos chiens… Promesse qu'il avait faite à son ami.

Darcy se leva de son siège et fit quelques pas avant de continuer, pour paraître plus théâtral.

-Le sang de porc…de brebis…de poules…Tout ceci ne suffisait pas à combler les besoins de notre race. Jusqu'à ce que…une idée de génie surgisse en l'esprit de notre père. L'ami de notre père avait lui aussi un ami très cher qui préparait les cadavres des êtres humains pour leur sépulture. Lors de son travail, une grande quantité de sang était jeté. C'est ici qu'est née l'idée de boire du sang d'humain déjà décédée.

Georgiana écoutait son frère avec beaucoup d'intérêt et n'osait ouvrir la bouche.

-Le sang d'une personne vivante nous apporterait beaucoup d'énergie et de force. Mais son effet serait très bref. Entrainant toujours plus de victimes et une euphorie ignoble. Le sang d'une personne déjà morte nous apporte tout ce dont nous avons besoin dans un équilibre et une harmonie parfaite. Nous n'avons certes, plus de poussée de vitalité. Mais notre énergie et notre jeunesse sont constants. Cela nous sied parfaitement.

-S'il advenait une guerre, contre les vampires plus forts que nous, serions – nous en danger? Que ferions-nous ? interrogea Georgiana en tortillant ses doigts par l'anxiété

-Nous sommes suffisamment puissant pour nous défendre et armés pour nous protéger. Qui plus est, il y a des années qu'il n'y a pas eu de guerre entre vampire. Je te le dis Georgiana, il n'y a aucun avantage à mordre un humain. Que de déception et de regrets. Papa nous a bien enseigné ceci avant de trépasser. Nous sommes les protecteurs des humains. De plus, nous avons suffisamment de réserve de sang pour des mois. Une guerre ne pourrait que nous être profitable,…en considérant le nombre de…morts. Continua-t-il en raclant sa gorge. Et n'oublie pas que nous consommons parfaitement les aliments habituels aux humains. Le sang humain nous garde cependant jeunes et puissants. Nous sommes ainsi une rare supérieure, déclara Darcy le nez relevé

-Je suis triste qu'encore de nos jours, les humains soient la proie de certains clans.

-Tu as raison Georgiana. Papa a bien essayé de les convaincre de changer leur alimentation, alors qu'il était vivant…cependant ils ne l'ont pas écouté. À cette époque, il est devenu la risée de la communauté des clans. Heureusement, il faut se réjouir que plusieurs années plus tard, la grande majorité des nôtres a appliqué ses recommandations. De plus, je suis enchanté que le temps et notre richesse aient fait oublier cette époque à nos détracteurs. Ils n'ont plus souvenir de l'hérésie de notre père et il est maintenant considéré comme un précurseur sur son temps.

-Si les humains pouvaient prouver que nous existons réellement, nous serions en danger, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ma chère Georgiana, ne te tracasse pour ce genre de chose. Tu es toute jeune de tes quinze années. N'oublie pas que j'ai deux cent vingt huit ans. J'ai vécu et appris beaucoup depuis ce temps. Je sais comment éviter d'être repéré. Par chance, nous avons de très bonnes relations avec des embaumeurs qui nous fournissent tout ce dont nous avons besoin. En plus de la confidentialité de nos affaires…

-Tu sais aussi comment être si beau ? Plaisanta Georgiana

Darcy rit franchement

-Je ne vieillis plus, si c'est ce que dont tu veux parler. Mais les déguisements et les déménagements fréquents trahissent notre jeunesse. Aucun humain jusqu'ici ne m'a soupçonné. Si cela se faisait, il existe des moyens…pour vieillir…En jeûnant de sang, par exemple, notre corps vieilli.

-J'aurais aimé connaître notre père. Pourquoi est-il mort si tôt après ma naissance ?

-Ma sœur, chaque chose en temps et en lieu. Un jour tu sauras tout.

-Et pour maman ?

-Maman…maman est décédée à ta naissance, tu le sais déjà.

-Mais comment ? Pourquoi est-elle décédée ? N'était-elle pas immortelle comme nous ?

-Nous ne sommes pas immortelle Georgiana, répondit fermement Darcy. Ne t'illusionne pas! Un jour tu sauras aussi comment maman est décédée. Il est trop tôt pour ce genre de question. Retourne à tes livres, étudie bien. Quand tu seras prête nous parlerons de ces choses plus…complexes… Le savoir et la maîtrise sont au centre de notre vie. L'un comme l'autre nous permet de bien vivre parmi les humains, sans être repérés.

-Serais-je présentée à la cour du roi ? Osa Georgiana pour changer de sujet

-Oui, quand ta croissance sera terminée et que tu conserveras ta forme adulte finale.

-À quoi bon! Selon notre race _lignée_ , je ne peux prétendre à un mariage d'amour... bouda-t-elle. Si je tombais amoureuse d'un humain, que ferais-tu ?

-Impossible. Il n'y a aucune attirance entre nos deux races. Qui plus est, tous les vampires portent une marque invisible à tout œil humain. Un halo de couleur nous enveloppe…elle est unique à chacun de nous. Nous pouvons reconnaître les bons partis d'un simple regard. Mais attention, il n'y a que les « _lignés_ » qui ont la faculté de les lire. Nous saurons quand tu seras adulte le jour où tu détecteras la mienne…Alors, tu éviteras les humains… et tu fréquenteras les « _lignés_ ». J'ai confiance qu'un « _ligné_ » te fera fondre le cœur.

-Toi, mon frère. As-tu déjà aimé ?

Darcy pouffa

-Je n'ai pas cette nécessité ni ce désir. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

-Deux cent vingt huit ans sans amour ? Jamais une demoiselle ne t'a attiré ? interrogea Georgiana étonnée

Darcy se retourna vers sa sœur

-Tu es la seule personne importante pour moi, petite sœur. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Georgiana rougit en regardant le sol, quand une autre question surgit à son esprit

-Parle-moi des lapins que nous élevons

-Oui, les lapins.

Darcy inspira profondément afin de bien choisir les mots.

\- Et bien, tu n'es pas encore en âge de comprendre la pulsion de tuer. Mais quand le jour viendra, nous avons les lapins.

Georgiana le regarda perplexe

-Quand une envie irrésistible de tuer te tenaillera les entrailles, reprit-il espérant être plus clair, Va chercher un lapin. Il te soulagera, reprit Darcy pour être plus précis

-As-tu déjà …..Questionna Georgiana

-Nous avons des lapins, conclut Darcy ne voulant confirmer qu'il avait déjà soulagé ses pulsions sur eux et ne voulant par allonger la conversation.

-Pauvre lapin, souffla la jeune fille triste

-C'est un maigre sacrifice pour sauver les humains.

-Promets-moi de ne pas toucher à Charlie

-Charlie ? Qui est Charlie ?

-C'est le lapin tout blanc avec une tâche en cœur sur la patte arrière.

Darcy souffla

-Tu donnes des noms aux lapins ?

Elle haussa les épaules lentement

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ceci. Ce sera plus difficile si…

Georgiana fixa le sol un moment et questionna de nouveau, prise par une envie irrésistible de comprendre la situation conjugale des vampires.

-Qu'arriverait-il si un « _ligné_ » épousait un « _mordus_ » ou un « _né_ »?

-Cela est déjà arrivé par le passé. C'est toujours une honte et une catastrophe. La descendance est déchue, désavantagée. C'est une abomination. Il vaudrait mieux tuer l'enfant d'une telle union. Ils mettent notre race en danger. Un vrai _ligné_ , fit Darcy en redressant les épaules, ne se laisserait jamais entrainer dans une si dégradante relation.

-Et combien de générations cela requiert-il avant que l'enfant d'une union soit déclaré enfin « _ligné_ » ?

-Quand ils arrivent à voir le halo des autres _lignés_. Mais…selon moi… ils sentent encore l'humain après dix générations. Ils empestent la mort à des milles. Qu'ils voient notre marque ou pas, ils ne sont pas sains.

-Combien de générations avons-nous ?

-Quarante huit, mon ange. Nous sommes parmi les mieux lignés de ce pays. Certainement, nous avons l'avantage de la connaissance et de l'expérience sur plusieurs familles. Nous sommes purs et il est de notre devoir d'y veiller. Notre famille a survécu à de nombreuses guerres et calamités.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sur le conseil des sages ?

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Il s'agit plus d'un club social de gentlemen afin d'assortir les meilleurs _lignés_ de notre race, plutôt qu'un véritable conseil veillant à la sécurité des nôtres.

Georgiana attendait impatiemment sur le fauteuil, mains jointes sur ses genoux en écoutant son frère.

Darcy observa sa sœur de la tête aux pieds, se souvenant de la promesse qu'il avait faite

-Je dois te dire que la semaine prochaine, je voyagerai au Hertfordshire. J'accompagne Bingley qui veut louer une nouvelle maison… Netherfield Park, précisément. Il veut que je sonde les habitants des environs pour reconnaître les vampires de la région. N'étant pas apte à voir les halos des autres vampires, je serai une aide essentielle pour lui.

Le grand frère ricana devant la mine impatiente de sa soeur:

-Allez jeune pianiste, exercez-vous !

OoOoO


	2. Énigme

**Bonjour! Voici le premier chapitre de mon nouvel essai littéraire !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Je suis toujours embêtée à savoir si je continue cette histoire jusqu'au bout...pour le moment, je m'amuse bien et l'imagination est productive...**

 _ **Valdel : Merci de ton encouragement !**_

 _ **Ale: Merci !**_

 _ **Elij : Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

 _ **NarcisseYaourt : Merci ! j'espère que la suite te donnera faim ;)**_

 _ **Ariys : Merci ! Effectivement, il y aura encore quelques suspenses quant à la race d'Élizabeth ;)**_

 _ **Merci aux Followers ! Vraiment contente que le prologue vous ait plu! j'espère continuer dans la même voie !**_

Chapitre 1 :

Énigme

-J'aimerais tant que cette petite ville abrite des jolies demoiselles ! déclara Charles trop fringuant à bord de la luxueuse Berline de Darcy.

-Vous devez être sage, Charles, corrigea Darcy. Votre famille est tout près d'être déclarée _lignée_. Peut-être vos enfants auront-ils ce privilège. D'ailleurs, vous contrôlez si bien vos élans, qu'on vous confondrait avec un _ligné_ , s'il n'était pas de votre halo terne, complimenta Darcy maladroitement.

-Et moi, Mr Darcy, fit la sœur de Bingley. Mon halo est-il terne ? Comme j'aimerais voir le votre, il doit être si beau ! J'imagine que votre couleur est des plus vives et des plus brillantes ! s'exclama Caroline sans attendre de réponse.

Darcy replongea les yeux à l'extérieur de la voiture qui les amenait à cette soirée dansante. Il avait accepté d'y aller, que pour accompagner son bon ami, désespéré de trouver une épouse parfaite. Mais le pauvre Bingley ne pouvait pas lire les halos. Ils pourraient sévèrement se tromper si son ami ne le conseillait pas.

Quant à cette chipie, elle se pensait digne d'épouser un _ligné_. Cette suffisante n'avait rien compris. S'il ne s'agissait que de la pureté de son sang, cela aurait été suffisant pour la fuir. Mais son caractère et ses défauts à eux seuls feraient courir même un pauvre humain. Il aurait pitié de tout homme la prenant pour épouse. Il pourrait même achever les souffrances d'un humain qui se serait naïvement lié à elle. Ce serait acte charitable de vider de son sang ce pauvre malheureux.

À cette pensée, Darcy sourit en coin, comme une forme d'humour sombre que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire, Mr Darcy ? interrogea Caroline toujours à l'affut des émotions de son espoir.

-Rien. Rien du tout, je vous assure.

La voiture tituba avant de s'arrêter. Darcy leva les yeux vers la vieille maison devant lui. Elle n'avait aucun éclat et aucune grandeur.

-Présentons-nous ensemble, Mr Darcy, exigea Caroline en lui prenant le bras.

Darcy ignora le dernier commentaire et renifla lentement l'air qui s'échappait de la bâtisse.

-Beaucoup d'humains, déclara-t-il. Ça empeste la mort, ajouta-t-il en plissant le nez.

-Allons donc, mon ami. Pouvons-nous simplement nous amuser et admirer les jolies demoiselles ? Saurez-vous taire votre odorat si glorieux et danser ? Réprimanda Bingley prêt à se divertir

-Je ne danserai pas. Vous le savez bien.

Caroline pinça les yeux, déçue d'avoir entretenue un vain désir.

On ouvrit les portes de la grande salle et aussitôt, la musique s'arrêta. Le maître de la maison vint les trouver et les inviter à prendre place.

Il s'orienta vers le fond de la salle quand il entendit des demoiselles et des femmes parler de sa richesse.

« Bon sang, serais-je un jour soustrait à toutes ces remarques et ses manipulations? » fulmina-t-il en lui-même. Comme il détestait ce genre de soirée.

Alors qu'il avançait en visant des yeux le fond de la salle, ressentant les regards s'alourdir sur lui, il distingua une expression qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu depuis son âge nubile où on l'appareillait déjà aux plus jolies demoiselles.

-Il est pitoyable, s'esclaffa une jeune fille.

Il se retourna légèrement pour connaître d'où venait cette déclaration inattendue et devina qu'il s'agissait de la demoiselle aux cheveux et aux yeux foncés. Car visiblement, elle était fière de son commentaire et elle avait les joues rosies par la manœuvre de son sourire malicieux.

Il se contenta ensuite de prendre place au fond et examina des yeux, tous les participants à cette insipide soirée.

« Des humains, humains, humains…encore…et encore… »

Il pinça les yeux et vit au loin quelque chose qui attira son attention.

-Bingley, murmura-t-il. Au fond là bas, des « _nés_ » de plusieurs générations.

-Y aurait-il une jolie demoiselle _née_ dans la foule ? Fouina-t-il sur le bout des orteils. Une _lignée peut-être_ ?

-Je n'en vois aucune. Que des humaines.

-Il me semble que c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans une soirée, où il n'y a pas une seule vampire à courtiser.

-Vous avez raison. Soyons prudents. Il pourrait y avoir des tueurs de vampires dans le comté.

-Ils existent toujours ? Je les croyais révolus. Et comment nous trouveraient-ils s'ils ne voient pas notre halo ?

-Ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Une chose est sure : si les vampires fuient ce comté, il doit y avoir une bonne raison.

Bingley ne savait trop quoi penser de son ami. La plupart du temps, il était trop sérieux et alarmiste. Il serait dommage qu'il ait raison aujourd'hui. Il aimait bien Netherfield Park et le comté était charmant.

-Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley. Laissez-moi vous présenter mos amis, la famille Bennet, fit l'hôte de la soirée avec des manières beaucoup trop exagérées.

Darcy erra ses regards sur les jeunes filles devant lui, relevant le nez quand il croisa ceux de la demoiselle qui l'avait méprisé quelques instants auparavant.

Cette jeune fille avait certainement les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais rencontrés. Dommage qu'elle soit si arrogante. Il l'aurait certainement admiré plus attentivement si elle avait été une vampire. Il trouvait ridicule la manière dont certains humains se sentaient supérieurs à tous, sans même connaître les vérités cruciales sur la valeur réelle de chacun.

L'ignorance de sa race supérieure par cette jolie demoiselle, la rendait ridiculement hautaine. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de pincer les lèvres devant de telles personnes, lesquelles, il humilierait volontiers en révélant sa race et ses pouvoirs magistraux.

Il s'imagina un instant s'élever dans le milieu la salle en levant les pieds du sol, défiant les lois de la normalité, terrorisant chacun des humains qui aurait cru à un démon. Gronder d'une voix de tonnerre pour les effrayer : _« Vous ne m'échapperez pas ! »,_ devrait être extrêmement distrayant.

Cependant, il se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de salutation, refusant de gâcher sa propre situation confidentielle, pour un honneur si peu glorieux et une satisfaction éphémère.

Très peu de temps après cette présentation, Charles invita la plus vieille demoiselle de la famille Bennet à danser. Darcy observait placidement son ami s'émerveiller encore une fois, devant une jolie dame.

-Dansez-vous, Mr Darcy ? Questionna Miss Élizabeth Bennet, qui se tenait encore auprès de lui hésitant à prononcer un mot.

-Seulement si j'y suis contraint, se contenta l'interpellé qui ne voulait pas quitter son ami des yeux. Veillant à ce qu'il ne se comporte pas trop familièrement avec cette nouvelle demoiselle.

Déçue de cette réponse froide, Élizabeth s'éloigna d'un pas léger pour se diriger vers son amie depuis toujours, Charlotte.

La bruyante soirée se termina assez rapidement, au grand bonheur de Darcy qui n'en pouvait plus d'humer les humains et de les regarder s'enorgueillir de leurs médiocres apparats.

OoOoO

-Cette soirée fut exécrable. Je me réjouis cependant de ce que Miss Jane Bennet fut d'agréable compagnie. Je pense bien l'inviter à un diner demain soir. Qu'en dites-vous ? interrogea Caroline en arrivant à Netherfield Park après le bal

-Je dis qu'il faut être prudent, déclara Darcy directement visé

-Oh, mon cher Darcy, toujours aussi avisé. Cette demoiselle a l'énorme défaut d'être une humaine, mais son tempérament est si agréable…J'ai déjà plusieurs amies humaines qui sont fort bien éduquées. Je pourrais presque les déclarer accomplies. Leur ignorance sur notre race et sur les dommages qu'ont pourraient leur infliger, les rends si mignonnes… Vous ne me jugeriez pas d'être l'amie de Miss Bennet ?

Darcy ne répondit rien à cette question. Qu'elle soit amie ou non avec une humaine de plus de changerait certainement rien à l'opinion qu'il avait sur elle.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous en vanter, Caroline, tenta Bingley en plaisantant. Je pourrais être jaloux de vous. L'amitié entre vampires et humains est bien compliquée mais encore bien plus quand il s'agit de deux personnes de sexe opposé.

Charles se referma tristement, sans négliger de lancer un regard de déception à son sévère ami.

-Certainement, conclut Darcy, que Miss Bingley soit amie avec Miss Bennet devrait être sans conséquence. Quoi que personnellement, je préfère de loin me tenir éloigner de tout risque d'être démasqué.

-Oh ne craignez rien, Mr Darcy. Les demoiselles se confient beaucoup de choses, mais jamais je n'ai révélé à quiconque notre état. Je ne voudrais pas humilier mes amies par la supériorité de ma race, déclara Caroline nez relevé. Qui plus est, connaître que je pourrais les tuer d'un simple élan, changerait définitivement nos relations.

-Si vous désirez la recevoir demain, vous pouvez bien le faire. Moi et Bingley sommes invités et attendus chez Mr Dennis. Vous aurez ainsi, tout le loisir de discuter de choses féminines.

OoOoO

Sous les prescriptions de la mère de famille, Jane fut contrainte de se rendre à Netherfield Park à dos de cheval. Les prières de Mme Bennet furent écoutées, car dans les minutes suivant le départ de son aînée, une forte pluie s'abattit sur sa fille, forçant ses hôtes à montrer une bienveillance obligée, et ainsi la garder pour la nuit.

Mais l'euphorie de sa réussite fut couronnée par le rhume que Jane déclara au lendemain de cette escapade sous la pluie. Mr Bingley, contraint ou heureux, on ne sait trop, la logea et la dorlota, veillant à ce que la demoiselle se sorte sereine de cette mauvaise période.

La jeune sœur de Jane, Élizabeth, exaspérée par les plans et l'indifférence de sa mère, se rendit à son chevet, pour lui prodiguer tous les soins et l'affection appropriés dans de telles circonstances.

Prise d'un empressement, elle se dirigea directement à Netherfield Park, outillée seulement de ses bottillons et de son agilité à éviter les flaques de boue. Ce qui lui aurait prit pas plus de quinze minutes, l'occupa plus du double prévu.

Cependant, malgré ses efforts et bien des contournements, elle arriva au domaine prestigieux, la robe tâchée par la terre mouillée, et les bottes d'autant plus sales.

Elle se montra au majordome, loin d'être présentable. Ses cheveux détachés et frisotés par l'humidité de l'air et ses joues rougies par l'exercice, ajoutèrent à son allure, quelque chose d'enfantin.

-Miss Élizabeth Bennet, présenta le Majordome aux hôtes qui prenaient alors de déjeuner à la petite salle à manger.

La surprise fut générale quand la demoiselle ainsi accoutrée s'exposa de telle manière devant eux.

Caroline Bingley déposa son pain et retint son dégout derrière sa serviette de table.

Mr Darcy, stupéfait devant cette révélation, se contenta de bondir de son siège, selon la convenance prévu dans une telle circonstance.

Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Bien qu'il vit la boue sur sa robe et ses bottines, il ne s'en offusqua pas. Son regard revint aussitôt vers le visage de jeune fille aux yeux brillants. Il scruta ses longs cheveux ébouriffés et ses joues rosies égayant son visage d'une espièglerie aimable.

Il continua à observer les traits de son visage, oubliant étonnamment qu'il était impoli de fixer une dame sans même lui adresser la parole. Aucun mot édifiant ne lui venait à l'esprit à ce moment. Par chance, Miss Caroline contrôla sa nausée et ouvrit la bouche, faisant sursauter le songeur.

-Miss Élizabeth, seriez-vous venus à pieds ?

-Oui, c'est cela, répondit gaiement l'interpelée.

Mais voyant que la conversation n'avançait guère plus que cela, elle questionna

-Pardonnez-moi. Comment va ma sœur ?

-Elle est à l'étage, répondit spontanément Darcy, heureux d'avoir retrouvé la parole.

La jeune femme, salua gracieusement, ajoutant au spectacle une incohérence inoubliable. Elle se retira pour retrouver sa sœur aînée.

Mr Darcy se rassit sur sa chaise, mimant reprendre son repas.

-Quelle insolence! Déclara Caroline à voix basse. Se présenter ainsi devant nous, elle mériterait qu'on lui brise le cou. Mais rassurez-vous, Mr Darcy, continua-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, je ne ferai pas cette imprudence, dans un comté que nous connaissons à peine. Il faudra attendre de développer un meilleur réseau d'amitié pour effacer les traces de…

Caroline cessa son discours en observant Mr Darcy qui badinait dans son assiette.

-Comme je vous comprends, Mr Darcy. Elle m'a aussi fait perdre l'appétit. Sa robe était si tachée de boue…Je vous connais, jamais vous n'auriez laissé votre sœur pavaner ainsi. Je ne comprends pas cette Miss Élizabeth de faire un tel chemin pour retrouver sa sœur. C'est une décision et un geste stupide.

-Je trouve que c'est un beau geste d'amitié fraternelle, déclara Mr Darcy contre son gré.

-Ne me dites pas que vous accepter telle manifestation ! Une demoiselle, quel que soit sa race, ne devrait jamais s'abandonner ainsi. C'est honteux ! Son accoutrement ajoute à son odeur de mort.

Darcy fronça les sourcils

Caroline avait soulevé un point intéressant : son odeur.

Étrangement, il n'avait rien sentit de particulier chez cette demoiselle. Cette odeur de mort qu'il savait reconnaître à mille lieux et qui lui donnait la nausée n'embaumait en rien cette énigmatique femme.

Il réfléchit un instant, se remémorant l'arrivée de la jeune fille devant leurs yeux et il s'imprégna des effluves ambiantes alors que le mouvement de ses cheveux lançait dans l'air, un parfum bien différent. Il approfondit encore plus son souvenir pour y retrouver un arôme de pluie…ou de fraicheur…

Non… Cette jeune femme ne sentait pas la mort…

Cette constatation lui serra premièrement la gorge mais bientôt, une deuxième vérité s'attacha à son esprit.

Jamais il n'avait humé une telle odeur…empreinte de délicatesse et de charme.

OoOoO

Élizabeth resta auprès de sa sœur de longues heures et alors que le soleil se coucha, elle fit contrainte de supplier Mr Bingley de rester au chevet de sa sœur.

Mr Bingley n'avait jamais été si heureux d'accepter une telle faveur. Ainsi, il envoya un messager à Longbourn afin qu'il rapporte tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Espérant, intimement, que leur séjour s'éternise un peu.

OoOoO

Las d'entendre Caroline critiquer les deux visiteuses cloitrées dans la chambre et le comté tout entier, les deux hommes se réfugièrent dans le bureau, où ils se servirent un verre de Whisky en discutant.

-Darcy, je n'ai jamais été si heureux de rencontrer une jeune femme. Miss Bennet est si belle, si gentille…

-Et si fragile, continua froidement Darcy. Ainsi sont les humains : un simple rhume les condamne à une longue convalescence.

Charles soupira fortement.

-Je crois que je tomberais amoureux d'elle, si elle était vampire.

-Alors, ce serait une excellente idée de vous tenir éloigné d'elle. Vous connaissez les dangers d'une telle mésalliance.

Charles hésita longuement puis reprit

-Je me demande ce que ce c'est que d'être humain…

-Certainement, terne et vide. Sans intérêt.

-Je suis un _né_. Forcément, on ne m'a jamais demandé si je voulais être vampire. Peut-être aurais-je été plus heureux en tant qu'humain?

-Vous vous trompez, Charles. Cette demoiselle vous fait perdre la tête. Auriez-vous oublié qu'elle est malade au point où elle ne peut voyager quinze minutes ni même prendre un repas complet ? C'est bien ce que vous désirez ? Être malade, craindre pour votre vie, être inoffensif, perdre tous vos pouvoirs ? Je vous le dis, un vampire est un vampire et un chien est un chien.

Charles ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre une grande gorgée de son Whisky.

Une longue vie seule et sans amour ne lui convenait certainement pas. Cent ans qu'il cherchait désespérément une demoiselle qui lui ferait battre le cœur. Cette miss Bennet lui faisait un certain effet, au point où il se demandait s'il ne renierait pas son propre rang pour rassasier son bonheur. Mais il ne pouvait pas confesser telle opinion à son ami.

-Charles, auriez-vous quelques livres de James Osweld dans votre bibliothèque ?

-Oui, je crois bien que oui. Lequel voulez-vous ?

 _-« Les particularités humaines »._

-Nous l'avons en effet. Que cherchez-vous ?

-Il y a quelqu'un…dans le comté qui a une odeur…différente.

Charles s'accouda rapidement sur ses genoux.

-Ah ! Qui donc ?

-Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler. Je vais faire quelques recherches.

-Quel mystère ! Vous voyez ! ajouta-t-il en gesticulant. Vos capacités et vos pouvoirs en tant que Vampire _ligné_ , sont tellement plus efficaces que les miens ! Je n'ai remarqué aucune odeur différente. Votre odorat est particulièrement développé. Dites-moi, qu'avez-vous décelé ?

-Comme une odeur de…pluie ? De fraicheur ? Je ne sais trop

-Comme c'est palpitant ! Les humains n'auraient donc pas tous le même parfum ?

-En fait, c'est la première fois que je hume cette senteur.

-Vous avez deux cent vingt huit années d'expérience et c'est la première fois que vous humez cette odeur ? Certainement cette personne est bien spéciale. C'est un homme où une femme ?

-Une femme, déclara Darcy en regrettant son aveu.

-Oh…Elle vous plaît ? Interrogea Charles sourire en coin qui vit le malaise chatouiller le visage de son ami.

-Bien sûr que non. Il s'agit d'intérêt intellectuel afin de trouver la réponse à cette énigme.

-Alors, fit Charles en bondissant de son siège, laissez moi vous montrer ce que vous cherchez. Je vous accompagne dans ma bibliothèque privée. Nous devons passer par ce bureau pour y rejoindre les livres interdits aux humains.

OoOoO

Darcy avait passé une partie de la nuit à étudier toute la série de James Osweld. Il lut et relut plusieurs exposés concernant les particularités des humains.

Il n'était pas satisfait. Rien dans ces écrits ne traitait de cet inédit bouquet.

Quelle déception, quel mystère. Pourquoi une demoiselle, _humaine_ qui plus est, dans un comté éloigné comme celui-ci, exhalait une odeur si douce et différente ?

Toutefois, il avait acquis quelques certitudes. Dans un premier temps, il était convaincu qu'elle n'était pas une tueuse de vampires. Deuxièmement, elle ne lui inspirait pas le dégout.

Une troisième vérité couronna facilement la réflexion: certainement, il devait enquêter.

C'est au levé du petit jour qu'il s'engagea à connaître mieux les origines de cette Miss Bennet.

OoOoO

Mr Darcy était assis à la table de travail et rédigeait une lettre. Il était heureux d'être vampire. Une nuit à étudier ne l'avait affecté ni physiquement ni mentalement. Il se sentait en pleine capacité et impatient de trouver des réponses à ses questionnements.

Caroline tournait autour de lui comme un vautour, tandis que Charles, affalé sur le fauteuil écoutait placidement.

Il avait beau écrire un courrier de fort grand importance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'humer l'air ambiant et de s'imprégner de l'odeur d'Élizabeth.

Il inspirait plus profondément et plus rapidement qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Tous ses sens étaient éveillés à comprendre et étudier ce parfum. Fleurs des champs ? Rosée du matin ? Plus il se concentrait sur la chose, plus elle lui paraissait agréable et complexe.

Alors que Caroline continuait à discourir sur les qualités des femmes accomplies et de diverses choses insignifiantes, Darcy réfléchissait à un moyen d'en connaître plus sur Élizabeth. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'elle tenait un livre dans ses mains.

-…Et la lecture lui ouvrira l'esprit, fit-il pour se mêler à la conversation.

-Je ne suis pas étonnée que que vous en connaissiez que six ….mais plutôt que vous en connaissiez autant, répondit sèchement Lizzy en claquant son livre pour le refermer.

Il la scruta du coin de l'œil, stupéfait de l'avoir froissé. Cette humaine avait une forte personnalité.

-Vous êtes bien sévère pour votre sexe…répondit Darcy sans trop savoir ce qu'il disait.

-Je n'ai jamais connu une telle femme. Je redouterai d'ailleurs le fruit de sa fréquentation, trancha Lizzy le nez relevé.

À ces mots, Mr Darcy se contenta de froncer les sourcils, étourdi du raisonnement fort adroit que cette demoiselle humaine venait de prononcer. Il lui semblait soudainement que c'était _elle_ , qui avait révélé un degré d'intelligence supérieur aux autres.

Comment avait-il pu se faire réprimander avec autant de force et de vérité par une humaine ?

-Miss Élizabeth, marchez avec moi dans le salon, demanda Caroline qui désirait toute l'attention

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent lentement autour du salon. Caroline avait bien l'intention de paraître devant celui dont elle s'était convainc d'épouser.

Les deux femmes marchaient lentement, dessinant des cercles autour de la pièce, dirigés par Caroline seule. Alors qu'elles pavanaient devant lui, le parfum de la demoiselle qui occupait ses pensées depuis leur rencontre, envahit ses naseaux, au point tel qu'il ferma les yeux par l'extase du moment présent.

Il eut soudainement l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait et qu'il se trouvait dans un état de plénitude complète.

Surpris par cette nouvelle sensation et heureux que personne ne l'aie vu en plein ravissement, il se ressaisit et retourna ses yeux vers la lettre qu'il tentait d'écrire.

Alors qu'il dirigea ses yeux vers sa plume, il remonta légèrement la manche de sa chemise, constatant avec étonnement que les poils de ses bras, étaient hérissés.

Les deux jeunes femmes, selon leur routine établie, continuèrent leur mouvement et arrivèrent une seconde fois devant lui.

-Serait-il trop fier ce Mr Darcy ? Et serait-ce là un gros défaut ou une qualité? Questionna Lizzy sur un sujet précédent.

-Je ne saurais le dire, répondit Darcy, se méfiant désormais de se faire reprendre une nouvelle fois par cette jeune femme.

-Nous aimerions vous trouver un défaut, fit-elle le regard espiègle en cessant son pas devant lui.

-J'ai peut-être celui de pardonner difficilement les affronts ou les offenses qu'on me fait. Mon estime lorsque retiré, s'annule à jamais, déclara-t-il en choisissant un défaut qui n'entacherait pas son image parfaite.

-Oh mais je ne peux certainement pas me moquer de cela. C'est dommage car j'ai du plaisir à rire.

Caroline se moqua d'Élizabeth et pincée par cette plaisanterie, elle alla se rassoir.

Darcy n'arrivait plus à écrire. Perturbé par ses fourmillements et cette sensation nouvelle, il déposa sa plume, la main tremblante.

-Voulez-vous que j'aiguise votre plume, Mr Darcy. J'ai un véritable talent pour les aiguiser.

-J'aiguise toujours mes plumes moi-même, se contenta-t-il déçu que cette chipie le sorte de ses rêveries.

Puis, décidé à trouver une explication à ces phénomènes, il questionna :

-Miss Élizabeth, Mr Bingley se demandait combien y a-t-il de famille dans la région ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais compté, répondit Élizabeth perplexe

-Mais vous, dites-moi, êtes-vous née à Longbourn ? interrogea-t-il timidement, sachant qu'il était inhabituel pour lui de s'intéresser à une demoiselle.

-Oui. Moi et mes sœurs sommes toutes nées à Longbourn.

-Et votre père ?

Lizzy gloussa

-Mr Bingley, votre ami pose-t-il toujours autant de questions ? Plaisanta-t-elle

Charles se contenta de rire, comprenant soudainement que la demoiselle si mystérieuse n'était nulle autre qu'Élizabeth.

Évidemment, son ami ne l'aurait pas interrogé, s'il n'avait pas un but.

-Il pose des questions pour m'aider. Je me demande si je devrais habiter à Netherfield Park de manière permanente. Je me demande si la société est suffisamment diversifiée et intéressante.

-Diversifiée, certainement. Mais je ne pourrai me prononcer sur l'intérêt des habitants. Je suppose que mon opinion serait trop subjective.

-Votre famille, interrogea Bingley pour aider son ami, est établie dans le comté depuis longtemps ?

-En vérité…je ne sais pas. Mon père est toujours très discret et peu bavard pour ce genre de chose.

-Avez-vous de la famille à Londres ? Questionna Caroline pour son propre intérêt à la grande satisfaction de Darcy qui trouva la question pertinente.

-Oui, un oncle et une tante. Ils vivent dans le Cheapside. Ce sont les Gardiner

Caroline gloussa dans sa main devant une révélation si peu avantageuse

Darcy se referma complètement. Enfin, il avait un indice qui pourrait bien lui rapporter ce qui lui manquait pour éclaircir son énigme.

Il devait aller à Londres. Premièrement pour enquêter sur cette demoiselle. Deuxièmement, pour éloigner Charles de miss Bennet, qui s'abrutissait davantage en sa présence.

Mais combien de temps cette miss Jane resterait-elle alitée?

-Miss Élizabeth, visa Mr Bingley qui brisa le silence, Vous pourrez dire à vos sœurs que je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que je leur aie faite.

-Laquelle ? Questionna Lizzy confuse

-Je leur avais promis un bal à Netherfield Park. Aussitôt que votre sœur sera rétablie, nous organiserons un bal.

OoOoO


	3. Précisions

**Bonjour ! Il me semble que c'est un début trop rose-bonbon...mais je travaille sur les prochains chapitres et j'essaierai d'être plus intéressante ! Vous comprendrez mieux l'implication de Wickham dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Merci aux Followers et aux reviewers !**

 **Ariys : Merci, de beaux encouragements ! Je vais tenter de continuer, en essayant d'être intéressante !**

 **Lys-rose : merci ! et Merci pour la correction, je vais la corriger**

 **Lumilove : merci! j'espère que la suite te plaira**

 **Valdel : Merci, j'espère que j'arriverai à la terminer tout en restant captivante...**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Précisions**

L'idée d'être dans la même maison qu'un mystère aussi intéressant ne reposa pas Darcy. Et quand enfin, on déclara Miss Jane suffisamment remise pour retourner chez elle, c'est mi-heureux et mi-déçu que William reçu la nouvelle.

Il commençait à être las des manifestations de Charles envers miss Bennet. Il l'avait pourtant averti d'être prudent et de s'en tenir éloigné. Mais le bougre se laissait entrainer dans un piège à vive allure. Néanmoins, il aurait aimé recueillir plus d'information sur Élizabeth.

Encore heureux que Caroline puisse converser aussi aisément de tout et rien, pendant que lui-même, s'interrogeait à trouver quelconques explications aux phénomènes dont il éprouvait difficilement les manifestations.

Cette femme lui donnait des frissons. De fabuleux et doux frissons qui transperçaient son corps tout entier. Elle exhalait un tel parfum qu'elle l'envoutait sincèrement. Elle parlait avec intelligence et un air espiègle qu'il aurait admiré pendant des heures.

Quand le moment fut venu, les hôtes accompagnèrent les deux sœurs à leur voiture pour leur départ attendu. Miss Élizabeth salua froidement Mr Darcy qui ne trouvait rien à redire de plus édifiant.

Alors qu'elle posa le pied sur le marchepied de la voiture, Darcy surpris par un essor de gentillesse, agrippa sa main pour l'assister dans sa démarche.

Aussitôt, une vague d'une chaleur jusqu'ici jamais vécu, traversa son bras et parcouru son corps tout entier. Il ressentit un éclair si fort en lui, qu'il relâcha instantanément la main de la demoiselle, qui semblait, à bien y penser, aussi stupéfaite que lui.

Elle s'assied à sa place perplexe, observant Mr Darcy qui s'éloignant d'un pas rapide, agitait nerveusement la main.

OoOoO

Darcy revint à sa chambre promptement et s'appliqua à griffonner quelques notes :

 _ **« 1-Parfum sublime**_

 _ **2-Sensation de plénitude**_

 _ **3-Éclair au touché**_

 _ **4-Sensation de grand vide à son départ »**_

-Charles! Interpella Darcy, alors qu'il le cherchait

-Est-ce que vous va bien Darcy ?

-Oui. Il me faut étudier attentivement cette demoiselle. J'ai écrit ici tous les indices à approfondir.

-Quels sont-ils ?

Darcy tendit le bras et montra le papier tout juste griffonné, encre encore humide

Charles sourit largement.

-Vous êtes vous relut mon ami?

Darcy le regarda perplexe, ne comprenant pas tout à fait sa question

-On pourrait vous croire amoureux, William, pouffa Charles

-Pas du tout ! S'offusqua Darcy en reprenant sèchement le papier dans ses mains. Dites-moi que vous avez, vous aussi, ressenti cette sensation de plénitude en sa présence!

-Non. Je n'ai rien ressenti. Oh si, peut-être en la présence de Miss Jane, ajouta-t-il en levant l'index

-Mais pas avec Miss Élizabeth ?

-Non. Je vous assure que non.

-Alors il y a deux options, déclara Darcy le plus sérieusement du monde après une courte réflexion. Soit vous avez confondu vos sentiments pour Miss Jane et l'effet de miss Elizabeth autour d'elle. Soit, les deux demoiselles nous cachent quelque chose.

-Que pourrions-nous faire ?

-Je vais à Londres. J'ai quelques connaissances et des relations qui pourraient répondre à mes questions. La grande bibliothèque conserve aussi bien des secrets.

-Alors, gloussa Charles en piétinant pour contenir son rire, vous partagerez ce bout de papier à d'autres personnes ?

-Si je vous comprends bien, je ne devrais pas le faire. De peur d'être jugé, c'est cela?

Charles rit bruyamment en secouant la tête.

-« _Sensation de grand vide à son départ…parfum sublime…_ » Fit-il d'une voix trop aigüe. Vous pourriez en effet être mal compris.

Darcy soupira profondément en meurtrissant son visage pour exprimer sa déception d'être ainsi taquiné.

-Vous ne resterez pas pour le bal ? interrogea Charles pour changer de sujet

Darcy réfléchit quelques instants. Il avait oublié ce bal.

-Je…je vais galoper jusqu'à Londres, je serai de retour le lendemain. Ainsi, je serai présent pour ce _… (il retint le mot : « Satané » qui lui aurait permis de mieux le qualifier)_ bal.

Darcy pivota les talons, déterminé à accélérer son départ vers Londres, mais il se retourna une dernière fois

-Je vous prie d'être prudent pendant mon absence. Tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus sur ces demoiselles…et le comté…

-Oui, mon ami. Nous éviterons de nous faire tuer, conclut Bingley en badinant maladroitement.

OoOoO

Londres n'était pas si loin de Netherfield Park. Chevauchant son meilleur cheval, habillé pour la circonstance, il galopa à vive allure vers des réponses à l'énigme qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus oublier.

Un coup d'œil sur la place centrale suffit à Darcy pour reconnaître la grande population de vampires vivant dans l'enceinte de la majestueuse ville. Il souffla d'étonnement quand une pensée lui vint en l'esprit.

 _« Les vampires se sont bien mêlés aux humains…Ils vivent en harmonie…quoi que les humains ne connaissent pas le danger de leur fréquentation… Je me demande si la paix serait aussi huileuse si les humains connaissaient notre race…»_

Étrangement, cette ville qu'il connaissait pourtant très bien, le répugnait. Se sentant malheureux, il détermina d'achever rapidement ce séjour et de retourner vite à Netherfield Park.

Il se dirigea vers le poste de l'armée et demanda à voir son cousin Le Colonel FittzWilliam. Après quelques salutations d'usage sur leur santé et le bien-être de leur famille, les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à parler du sujet principal.

-Mon cousin, quelle bonne nouvelle vous amène à Londres ? interrogea Le colonel étonné de voir Darcy dans la ville qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement

-Je ne serai pas longtemps à Londres, Charles m'attends pour un bal dont il est l'hôte, dans quelques jours. Richard, il y a une énigme qui pourrait fort vous intéresser. Vous êtes certainement celui qui connaît le mieux les humains. Donc, j'ai galopé jusqu'ici pour vous soumettre mes interrogations. Voici, j'ai …rencontré une…personne qui m'inquiète et qui je crois doit être dévoilée.

-Venez avec moi mon ami, allons dans un lieu plus privé, fit-il en guidant son cousin vers son bureau.

Richard avait acquis une spécialité aux cours des dernières centaines d'années, concernant les humains. Son dernier déguisement et son récent travail lui donnaient accès aux plus précieux mystères de l'état. Les confidences l'intéressaient toujours et il étudiait divers phénomènes avec beaucoup de cohérence. De plus, sa proximité avec les humains et leurs guerres, était fort utile pour la protection des deux races, parrainant particulièrement les fragiles secrets vampiriens qui pouvaient compromettre la paix sur la terre entière.

-Dites-moi vite !

-Il y a une personne… qui a une toute nouvelle odeur.

-Qu'avez-vous senti ?

-Une odeur de fleur. C'est un parfum doux et complexe à la fois. Ce fut premièrement une légère vapeur qui, depuis que j'ai commencé à l'étudier, s'est intensifié.

-D'autres manifestations ? Fit le cousin sourire en coin

-Les poils hérissés…Et… il y a une ce phénomène bien étrange…alors que je l'aidais à s'installer dans la voiture, je lui ai…pris la main…et elle…

Darcy cessa de parler…il était déçu. Il avait malgré lui, dévoilé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Il contint son discours pour se ressaisir et recommença.

-Le contact de nos mains a provoqué une puissante onde de choc. Comme un éclair qui aurait traversé ma main…

-Une demoiselle, donc. Conclut Richard, beaucoup trop joyeusement en frottant ses mains ensemble.

-En effet. Y aurait-il un lien ? Grogna-t-il, se méfiant d'être taquiné comme Bingley l'avait fait.

Richard se leva tranquillement de son bureau et s'attarda devant une étagère. Du bout du doigt, il glissa son intérêt sur les reliures en cuir et s'arrêta sur un livre, orné d'un cuir sombre et usé.

-Ah voilà, ce que je cherchais.

-Vous connaissez ce phénomène ? Est-ce dangereux ? Doit-on s'en méfier ? interrogea Darcy anxieux

-Oui, je connais ce que vous avez trouvé...C'est dangereux ? Hum…Oui et non, se contenta-t-il en feuilletant son livre.

Darcy trouvant le silence trop lourd à supporter, continua à converser

-J'ai pourtant feuilleté tous les livres sur les particularités humaines et je n'ai rien trouvé qui explique cette spécificité.

-Vous auriez du regarder dans les _« particularités des vampires_ » mon ami. Fit-il en retournant le livre vers son cousin et en pointant du doigt un paragraphe.

Darcy le lut premièrement en fronçant les sourcils et déclara nonchalamment

-Impossible, c'est une erreur

-Oh non mon ami. Il n'y a pas d'erreur.

-Je vous le dis, Colonel, c'est impossible, insista William

Le colonel retourna le livre vers lui et lit à voix haute sur un ton assuré.

 _-_ Je cite _: « Quand un vampire ligné trouvera son âme-soeur, il lui trouvera une odeur fort agréable. Il sera attiré vers elle, cherchera à mieux la connaître, tentera de s'approcher d'elle et d'y toucher si l'occasion le lui permettait. Le contact avec cette personne, aura un grand impact sur le vampire ligné, de telle sorte que…_

-Non! interrompit Darcy ! Non ! C'est une humaine ! Avoua sèchement Darcy rudement, en marchant les cent pas dans le bureau

Le colonel cessa son discours, le visage long de la dernière annonce.

De sa main gauche, il gratouilla son cuir chevelu, tentant de trouver une solution à ce problème. Il plongea de nouveau ses yeux vers le livre, incapable de déclarer quelque chose d'édifiant.

Après une courte réflexion, il referma le livre et s'adossa à sa chaise.

Les instants suivants furent lourds et silencieux. Darcy debout à tourner en rond, pour digérer cette nouvelle, et le cousin refroidi et impuissant à aider son ami.

-Je…je suis désolé, Darcy, déclara enfin le colonel, avec une voix empreinte d'une profonde compassion.

-Il y a certainement une autre explication. Vous savez, tout comme moi, qu'il est impossible qu'un vampire et une humaine soient…

-Je me demande si… interrompit Richard les yeux vers le ciel

-Quoi ?

-Je me demande ce qu'il y a de pire entre épouser une humaine où être éloigné de son _âme_ - _sœur_ pour l'éternité.

-Ce n'est pas mon _âme-sœur_ ! Articula Darcy. C'est ridicule.

Le colonel contourna son bureau et s'assied sur le fauteuil près du foyer.

-Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, mon ami, commença le Colonel, les yeux hypnotisés par le feu

Darcy s'assis face à lui et tendit l'oreille

-Avant de vous déclarer ce que je m'apprête à faire, mon ami, je vous conjure de ne pas oublier l'estime que vous avez de moi, depuis toutes ces années. Ainsi, je formulerai ma confession sans équivoque : J'ai déjà été marié à une humaine.

Darcy se contenta d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche et continua à écouter

-Avant votre naissance…Mon _âme-sœur_ …était une humaine. Et…je l'ai épousé, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête…nous n'avons pas eu d'enfant…et elle n'a vécu en réalité…que trente ans.

Le colonel se cala dans son fauteuil.

-Elle s'avait tout sur moi, et m'a accepté comme tel. Nous avons été mariés huit ans. Ce fut les plus paisibles et bienheureuses années de mon existence. Bêtement, elle est décédée d'une vilaine grippe.

Le colonel connaissait, par ses nombreux voyages, des langues étrangères inconnues par son entourage. C'était un grand soulagement de lancer des injures et des jurons en langues incomprises.

Darcy écouta maugréer son cousin, se doutant qu'une traduction était inutile.

-Je n'ai jamais regretté, continua-il en regardant dans les yeux son cousin. Si cette demoiselle est votre _âme sœur_ …vous devrez choisir entre votre gloire ou votre bonheur…Personnellement…Je n'ai pas hésité, et je vous encourage à ne point vous dissoudre de votre destin.

-Je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose, balaya l'incrédule

-Je l'ai vécu Darcy, appuya le colonel en gesticulant. Je sais ce que vous ressentez.

-Et à votre avis, qu'est-ce que je ressens ?

-Vous êtes hypnotisé par elle, déclara le colonel sans hésitation. Vous pensez à elle, rêvez à elle…et quand elle est loin de vous…vous vous sentez vide… misérable…également nauséeux.

Darcy ne trouva rien à redire et plongea ses yeux dans le feu qui avait attiré l'attention de son cousin quelques instants avant. Il ne pouvait admettre que ce qu'il ressentait était puissant et douloureux.

-Et ceci empirera par l'éloignement, renchérit le colonel qui avait compris que son cousin n'avouerait pas plus que ce qu'il avait déjà confessé. Elle est désormais votre besoin. Si vous n'exaucez pas à votre besoin, vous en serez malade.

-Malade? Je n'ai jamais souffert en rien! Badina Darcy insolemment.

-Vous m'en direz tenant ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, cela viendra.

-Mais… elle ? Tenta timidement Darcy après un lourd silence à réfléchir. Peut-elle avoir ressenti les mêmes symptômes ?

-C'est une humaine. Ses sens sont moins aiguisés que les vôtres. Nous ne pouvons pas en avoir la certitude.

Darcy préféra garder le silence en se remémorant la surprise sur le visage d'Élizabeth alors que leurs mains se touchaient.

-Évidemment, il est hors de question que vous l'interrogiez à ce sujet, déclara le colonel fermement. Vous n'avez qu'un seul choix mon ami. Il faut étudier son comportement. Allez au bal, invitez là à danser. Touchez ses mains, son dos…et voyez ses réactions. Mais faites attention de bien contrôler vos élans. Il ne faut pas lui faire peur ni trahir votre secret. Si elle vous portait quel qu'intérêt délicieux, vous pourrez prier pour qu'elle vous autorise à la courtiser et accepte surtout votre état. Si vous allez jusqu'au mariage, vous devrez lui révéler votre secret.

Darcy se leva sèchement, souffla d'indignation et termina

-Je vous respecte, Richard, mais c'est tout à fait farfelu. Il y a certainement une meilleure explication. Je fais le serment de vous contredire.

Sans plus attendre, Darcy chevaucha en direction de Netherfield.

Insulté par l'hypothèse de son cousin, il exerça ses pensées à oublier la demoiselle et l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur lui.

OoOoO

Les demoiselles Bennet avaient un passe temps tout-à-fait divertissant, puisque, quand le temps leur permettait, elles visitaient les boutiques de Meryton. Plus d'une fois, leur visite c'était avérée profitables. Elles se réjouissaient de rencontrer de nouvelles connaissances, desquelles, Mme Bennet avaient les plus grands espoirs.

Alors que les demoiselles visitaient les boutiques, un jeune homme fort beau et habillé en milice, vint se joindre à elles pour se présenter.

Son allure et sa personnalité étaient des plus agréables, de telles sortes que les Bennet s'attachèrent à lui rapidement.

Le jeune homme fut ainsi invité à les suivre et à discuter avec elles sur le chemin du retour à Longbourn. Les plus jeunes demoiselles osèrent même l'inviter à la maison.

Tous les observateurs avaient vite compris que le jeune homme, nommé Mr Georges Wickham, avait une préférée. Il tournait autour de Lizzy et ne cessait de lui adresser ses plus beaux sourires. Il ne cachait pas son intérêt pour la demoiselle, qui ne le priait pas d'arrêter.

Les demoiselles Bennet marchaient alors accompagnées du jeune homme en direction de Longbourn, quand Mr Bingley impatient de retrouver Jane, accompagné de Mr Darcy, qui n'aurait rien avoué de sa propre satisfaction à revoir sa jeune soeur, rencontrèrent la troupe.

Les deux gentilshommes s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant le rassemblement alors que les plus jeunes des Bennet discouraient insolemment.

Mr Darcy lança un regard violent à Mr Wickham, avant de disparaître au galop, sans donner plus d'explications sur son départ discourtois. Mr Bingley ne tarda pas à saluer poliment les demoiselles afin de rejoindre son curieux ami.

Élizabeth n'avait rien manqué à cet échange glacial. Toujours prête à trouver quelque défaut à Mr Darcy, elle brulait d'impatience de questionner son nouvel ami. À son grand plaisir, c'est Mr Wickham qui interrogea le premier, l'autorisant ainsi elle aussi, à s'immiscer dans ce sujet délicat.

-Depuis quand Mr Darcy séjourne-t-il au Hertfordshire, tenta Wickham?

-Un mois, environ. Vous me pardonnerez, mais vous semblez le connaître?

-En effet, je connais sa famille depuis notre enfance. Quand je pense à la froideur de notre rencontre, je puis comprendre votre étonnement.

-Si je puis me le permettre, quelle est la nature de votre différend avec ce fameux Mr Darcy ?

-Je suis désolé du triste spectacle dont vous avez été témoin. En effet, nous avons un différend. Mon père était l'intendant de la famille Darcy. Alors que j'étais un nourrisson, mon propre père est mort par leur négligence. Ayant perdu ma mère à ma naissance, je me suis aussitôt retrouvé orphelin...Mr Darcy père, m'a gardé sous son aile et il m'a aimé et entretenu comme son propre fils, renchérit Wickham le nez relevé. Cependant… FittzWilliam Darcy, jaloux de notre relation privilégiée, m'a jeté à la porte comme on n'oserait pas même faire à un gueux…

-C'est affreux !

-Vous le dites bien. Par-dessus-tout, le Mr Darcy que vous connaissez, me renie complètement et ne m'a apporté aucun soutien lorsque la vie m'était harassante. Par chance, l'armée m'a recueilli et sauvé la vie. Cet homme m'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais je lui ai pardonné, au nom du Tout-Puissant.

Élizabeth n'était pas une femme de rumeur et de calomnie. Mais cette découverte, était certainement la nouvelle la plus intéressante depuis fort longtemps. Elle savait que Mr Darcy cachait quelque chose. Elle avait une étrange impression chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Cet homme l'ébranlait, et bien qu'il gardait la plupart du temps le silence, elle ne pouvait jamais tout à fait oublier sa présence.

Elle savait maintenant quel homme il était. Son arrogance et son égoïsme étaient si élevés, qu'il avait causé un tord irréparable à ce pauvre Mr Wickham.

-Viendriez-vous au bal à Netherfield Park ? interrogea-t-elle encore

-Je ne changerai pas mes plans. Je resterai ici tant qu'il me plaira. Mr Darcy ne m'impressionne pas et en vérité, il n'a aucune emprise sur moi.

OoOoO

Wickham gambadait seul sur le chemin du retour, heureux de l'avancement de son plan, quand dans un souffle agressif, Darcy s'interposa devant lui.

-Vous quittez le compté immédiatement, exigea Darcy sèchement.

-Sinon quoi ? Je sais que je ne crains rien, Darcy. Vous avez des principes bien moraux, mais je sais que vous ne tuez ni humain, ni vampire. Qui plus est, vous consommez du sang mort, fit-il avec dédain. Vous êtes plus faible que moi.

-Je vous assure que je pourrais vous surprendre, continua Darcy plus âprement

-Et être exclu de la communauté des clans ? Être exilé pour avoir tué un frère de race ? Non, je vous connais bien, William, vous êtes un lâche et vulnéraire par-dessus.

-J'aurais dû vous tuer il y a bien des années! S'écria Darcy qui commençait à perdre patience. Peut-être recevrais-je des honneurs si je règle définitivement votre compte ?

-Mais dites-moi, questionna Wickham insolemment avec une voix aigüe, pourquoi quitterai-je ce comté ? La nourriture y est abondante et un territoire presque vierge de vampire ? Y aurait-il quelqu'un que vous voudriez protéger ? Oh! Serait-ce cette belle demoiselle Élizabeth Bennet qui vous trouble ? (sur un ton insolent) Pourtant, j'ai déjà décidé qu'elle sera mon prochain repas. Elle est si chétive et si souvent seule lors de ses balades en forêt…on croira qu'un animal sauvage l'a attaqué…précisa Wickham sourire en coin.

Darcy, sans plus attendre et dans une rapidité imprévisible, se jeta sur lui et empoigna la gorge de Wickham d'une seule main en soulevant de terre le grossier personnage.

-Vous ne tuez personne ni ne mordrez personne ici, gronda Darcy d'une voix sourde comme le tonnerre. Contentez-vous des morts sur les champs de bataille. Buvez les soldats morts au combat si vous le désirez, mais ne touchez pas à des simples citoyens. Vous quitterez aujourd'hui même, sinon…je vous promets de vous anéantir!

Wickham qui jusqu'ici fanfaronnait devant son ancien ami, s'effraya devant l'image terrifiante de Darcy. Il lui paraissait que toute clarté les entourant s'était dissipée, que les yeux de son adversaire s'étaient gorgés de colère et de puissance. Le son de sa voix profonde et grave résonnait dans sa poitrine lui donnant l'impression que ses os se liquéfiaient.

Impuissant et stupéfait par cette démonstration d'autorité, il ne trouvait rien pour se tirer de cette mauvaise situation. Mr Wickham, suspendu entre ciel et terre, frétillant pour se déprendre de son emprise, s'épouvanta encore plus lorsque son ennemi resserra ses doigts autour de sa gorge.

-J'aurais dû vous arracher la jugulaire depuis fort longtemps…Le jour où vous avez tué ma mère…aurait dû être votre dernier, menaça Darcy en visant l'artère principale longeant le cou du monstre.

-Votre père a tué le mien… geint Wickham avec une voix étranglée par l'étreinte

-C'est faux ! s'écria Darcy plus fort encore. Mon père aimait le vôtre comme un frère. C'est VOTRE père qui a supplié le mien de le mordre afin de lui sauver la vie. Sa transformation a échouée ! Pas étonnant quand on sait que votre père était déjà malade au point de mourir !

Wickham n'avait désormais plus suffisamment de souffle pour exprimer son opinion. Darcy s'estimant vainqueur du combat déclara :

-Et à sa mort, mon père vous a élevé comme son propre fils…par amitié pour son ami décédé…Mais… aujourd'hui… mon père n'est pas ici pour vous sauver la vie …

La rage au bout des doigts et le cœur palpitant par l'exaltation de la vengeance, Darcy inspira profondément, rassemblant tout le courage qu'il avait pour satisfaire sa fureur.

Il inspira de nouveau à quelques reprises, enchanté de voir une goutte de sang suinter sous l'agression de son ongle, puis s'apaisa avant de reposer Wickham le visage rougit par le manque d'air, sur ses pieds.

La vengeance l'aurait plongé dans un ravissement éphémère. La honte d'avoir tué l'aurait accablé pour l'éternité.

-Partez immédiatement. Que je ne vous revoie plus jamais, grogna Darcy en chassant Wickham qui, les jambes ramollies par la peur, peinaient à courir efficacement.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé Darcy version " _vampire-vengeur-puissant_ " ! **


	4. Découverte

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici un autre chapitre de notre histoire fantastique ...**

 **j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...**

 **Lyrod : merci infiniment!**

 **Ariys : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Pixiel des neiges : je suis bien contente que tu aies lu attentivement les détails que je laisse au fil des mots. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'histoire Wickham et Darcy : on ne sait pas tout ! Merci beaucoup pour ton intérêt et ton commentaire constructif, j'apprécie énormément. j'espère que la suite te plaira encore!**

Toujours plus de reviews et de followers ! j'aime tellement ! C'est une belle motivation pour continuer !

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Découverte**

Darcy se préparait dans ses quartiers, pour le bal de Netherfield Park. Seul, et surtout heureux de l'être, il n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête.

Bien que soulagé que Wickham ait fui le comté, Il ne s'était pas contenté de le laisser partir. Il avait écrit rapidement à son cousin, afin qu'il ramène cet incontrôlable vampire sur un champ de bataille. Il ne devait plus jamais mordre aucun humain. Il devait définitivement rester loin des vivants.

Darcy frissonna en pensant au projet de Wickham de s'en prendre à miss Élizabeth. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Pas plus qu'il ne lui a pardonné d'avoir tué sa mère. La justice de ce pays ne pouvait s'appliquer dans un cas aussi sensible et confidentiel qu'un tel meurtre. C'était là, un des rares désavantages à être vampire. La loi ne pouvait trancher justement alors qu'elle n'était pas au fait complètement.

L'image d'Élizabeth, les entrailles déchirées par les dents de Wickham lui fit serrer les poings. Il connaissait Wickham et surtout, il connaissait ses méthodes pour tuer, et elles étaient des plus écœurantes. Il se secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité présente et recentra ses idées sur de meilleures bases.

Il avait bien réfléchit aux hypothèses de son cousin. Néanmoins, n'y croyant pas, il avait acquis quelques autres théories.

Afin de confirmer la plus probable d'entre elles, il porta son anneau à pierre du _Tritix_. Cet anneau était dans la famille depuis des siècles. Il avait été spécialement conçu par un _«_ _Mage du Tentry » ,_ un peuple particulier exerçant des sortilèges et des béné mages avaient été très présents dans les siècles plus anciens mais ils se faisaient de plus en plus discrets. Selon la mythologie qu'il avait étudié, ces mages étaient reconnus comme des personnes mal éduquées, grossières et trop expressives. Ironiquement, leurs sorts étaient pourtant fins et intelligents.

Ce joyau, lorsque porté, avait la faculté incroyable de détecter les sorts. Ainsi, la pierre bleue à l'origine, noircissait lorsqu'un sort était actif dans les parages.

Certainement, cette théorie était possible. Peut-être avait-il été ensorcelé par Miss Élizabeth Bennet? L'amour et les _âmes-sœurs_ paraissaient bien plus idiots à ses yeux que sa théorie fraîchement étalée.

Une fois habillé, armé de ce joyau et prêt à affronter la foule, il rejoignit son ami pour ce si désagréable bal.

OoOoO

Darcy aidait Charles et Miss Bingley à accueillir les invités à Netherfield Park. Planté près d'eux, les épaules bien droites, il saluait élégamment les arrivants.

-Vous avez invités bien des humains à votre bal, Bingley, murmura Darcy en plissant le nez. L'odeur imprégnera les murs pendant des semaines.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, mon ami, répondit Charles sur le même ton discret. Je dois inviter un maximum de gens. Peut-être rencontrerons-nous de nouvelles personnes. Dis-je, d'autres vampires?

Bingley visa la bague au doigt de Darcy

-Une nouvelle chevalière ?

-Non, c'est un bijou ancien. Je crois avoir trouvé la réponse à notre énigme.

-Votre voyage à Londres a été fructueux alors ? Dites-m'en plus !

-Je crois qu'on nous a jeté un sort. Certainement il y a des mages dans cette région. Vu notre réputation, notre richesse et… ma rente annuelle, on nous a piégé par un sortilège. Cette bague, mon ami, me le prouvera.

-Comment le fera-t-elle ?

-Quand un sort s'approchera suffisamment de moi, cette pierre s'assombrira. Ainsi, je pourrai le reconnaître et m'en méfier. Quand je serai confirmé, je chercherai la solution. Forcément, il y a un moyen de s'en défaire.

-Je ne sais trop si j'ai envie de connaître la réponse, mon ami. Quand je vois miss Bennet au loin, fit-il en pointant du nez la principale concernée, il me semble qu'alors même je suis amoureux d'elle à cause d'un enchantement, je n'en verrais aucun problème.

Darcy donna un coup de coude à son ami.

-C'est une humaine, Bingley.

-C'est l'amour de ma vie, Darcy, répliqua aussi l'insensé

Darcy grognant pour lui-même. Il était trop tard pour Bingley. Il avait été ensorcelé au point où il en était reconnaissant. Il fallait vite, l'éloigner de cette demoiselle, avant qu'il ne se cause un tord irréversible.

Au loin, Darcy vit la femme qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées depuis des jours. Les cheveux remontés, une robe fort convenable, elle avançait vers lui ne le regardant même pas. Il huma l'air et constata avec déception, qu'il ne pouvait pas apprécier son parfum parmi autant d'humains.

Cette sensation de plénitude qu'il avait tant espéré oublier, s'installait de nouveau en lui. Quelle merveilleuse sensation d'être encore près d'elle. Et pourtant, elle semblait l'ignorer.

Sur le bout des pieds, elle glissait ses regards autour d'elle, semblant rechercher quelqu'un. D'une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais encore admiré, son air plaisantin et gai brillait parmi une foule d'orgueilleux empli d'eux-mêmes. Il se sentait faiblir dans ses convictions. Il était si heureux de la retrouver qu'il oublia pendant un moment, toutes les disparités qui les éloignaient pourtant.

Élizabeth et Jane s'avancèrent vers les Bingley pour les remercier de leur accueil chaleureux, mais ému et embarrassé par ses sensations, Darcy se retira discrètement. Fuyant dans une pièce plus discrète, afin de trouver le courage et le contrôle nécessaire pour affronter publiquement ses symptômes.

Cette pièce sombre était l'endroit parfait pour le moment. Son cœur était agité, ses poils hérissés. Ses mains moites et son souffle court aurait pu trahir son émoi.

Soudain, une pensée jaillit en son esprit. Il précipita son regard vers la bague à son annulaire droit, constatant avec satisfaction, que la pierre de _Tritix_ avait changé de couleur.

-Un sort! On m'a jeté un sort ! Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, éclairé par sa propre découverte. Il y a un mage dans le comté! On m'a jeté un sortilège ! Je savais que ce n'était pas de l'amour !

Soulagé par ses preuves et sa révélation, il se cloitra encore quelques instants, contrôlant ses symptômes et se persuadant de pouvoir les surmonter, il sortit enfin de son refuge et se décida à défier les invités.

Il circula parmi la foule, à la recherche de la demoiselle coupable de ses malaises, déterminé à combattre le sort par ses propres moyens.

Son cœur se resserra cependant, quand il la vit danser avec un autre homme.

Il observa quelques instants l'étrange couple, le front plissé par l'incompréhension. Il s'attendrit un instant devant la générosité d'Élizabeth à danser avec un tel maladroit. Son regard centralisé vers la charmante demoiselle et ses fantastiques yeux…Il détourna la tête brusquement, se détestant lui-même d'être aussi vulnérable.

-Parfait ! se dit-il en lui-même en se ressaisissant. Elle peut bien danser avec les autres, je ne danserai pas avec elle, telles les recommandations du Colonel. Je resterai éloigné et prouverai à mon cousin que je peux résister à ce sort.

Il tourna les talons, déçu et malheureux pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas encore comprendre.

Il chercha Bingley, qui aurait pu lui passer le temps, mais ce dernier dansait déjà avec Miss Bennet. Il bougonna devant la scène trop limpide de son ami amoureux, à cause d'un ridicule enchantement. Il erra ensuite entre les invités, les saluant rapidement, marchant de pièce en pièce à la recherche de quelqu'un d'intéressant, sans succès suffisant.

Enfin, il revint dans le hall principal, où il se retrouva face à face avec celle qu'il fuyait.

-Miss Élizabeth, fit-il contre son gré comme si quelqu'un le poussait à parler, m'accorderiez vous la prochaine danse ?

-Oui Monsieur, répondit-elle, surprise par cette demande inattendue.

Darcy, pétrifié par cette intervention improvisée, retourna à son refuge, là où il pouvait se mordre les doigts ou s'arracher quelques cheveux en guise de punition.

Il n'avait pas tenu ses convictions. Il avait bêtement tombé dans le piège que cette sorcière lui avait lancé.

Ce sort était puissant, sans équivoque.

Certainement, elle avait fait exprès de l'attirer vers lui… et de l'obliger à l'inviter.

Maugréant dans son abri mal éclairé, il pinça fermement les yeux en entendant la musique se terminer, annonçant ainsi la prochaine danse.

-Bon sang! Je dois y aller ! grogna-t-il pour lui-même. Quel idiot !

Il serra les poings et tenu parole, en rejoignant la captivante demoiselle sur la piste de danse.

OoOoo

Les premiers pas furent aisés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'adressait la parole. L'un bien décidé à tenir tête à cette malédiction, l'autre à montrer sa déception.

-Cette danse me plait, déclara-t-elle finalement d'un ton peu chaleureux

-À moi également, elle est très tonifiante, acquiesça le malheureux, soulagé qu'elle parle de choses insignifiantes. Il se sentait trop léger pour entretenir une conversation plus profonde.

-C'est à votre tour de parler, à présent, Mr Darcy.

-Je suis prêt à vous faire ce plaisir, faites moi savoir que vous vous voulez entendre.

-Cela peut suffire pour le moment. Nous pouvons aussi garder le silence.

Cette réponse plut à Mr Darcy. Oui en effet, garder le silence était la meilleure des solutions. Alors qu'il humait à pleines narines son merveilleux parfum, il commençait à tomber sous le charme de la douceur de sa voix. Elle lui paraissait comme un murmure si satisfaisant à entendre, qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

-Causez-vous toujours en dansant ? Questionna l'idiot en rompant le silence si apprécié.

-Non, je préfère être peu sociable, taciturne. C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, nargua Lizzy

Elle cessa de parler, ce qui donna le temps à Darcy de réfléchir aux recommandations de son cousin.

« _Touchez ses mains, son dos…_ » _« Analysez ses réactions »_ lui avait-il recommandé.

Il en avait tellement envie. Oui, il voulait sentir sa peau sous sa main…mais il constata avec contrariété qu'elle portait de longs gants. Sa désillusion fut d'autant plus grande quand il observa que sa robe recouvrait tout ce qui lui aurait été permis de toucher. Les seuls bouts de tissus qu'il pouvait espérer toucher ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction et ne transmettait nullement l'énergie qu'il avait ressenti lors d'un précédent évènement.

Il appréciait néanmoins cette danse. Il tournait autour d'elle, s'approchant de son visage et de ses cheveux, puis ensuite c'était à son tour de vaguer autour de lui.

Il était en extase, sentant bien ses poils hérissés et son cœur palpiter. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux, aussi en allégresse qu'à cet instant. Enchanté par le parfum et le bonheur qui inondait son âme, il s'abandonna à ce ravissement.

Soudainement, il réalisa avec effroi que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Un pouce au moins les séparait du plancher de la salle de danse. C'était inédit. Jamais de ses deux cent vingt huit ans, il n'avait perdu le contrôle sur ses facultés. C'était urgent, il fallait faire quelque chose pour ne pas être dévoilé.

-Allez-vous souvent à Meryton, déclara-t-il en discernant l'exigence de retomber sur ses pieds rapidement.

-Oui assez souvent, c'est une bonne occasion de voir de nouveaux visages. Par exemple, lorsque vous nous avez rencontrées l'autre jour, nous venions de faire une agréable connaissance.

La mise en contexte de Wickham dans la conversation et leur danse, le fit rapidement retomber sur terre. Cet homme était un remède virulent.

-Mr Wickham est doté de manière qui lui permet de se faire facilement des amis, certes. Qu'il soit capable de les garder est moins certain.

-Il a eu le malheur de perdre votre amitié, n'est-il pas vrai ? C'est une perte que l'on qualifie d'irrévocable ?

-Elle l'est. Je peux vous demander pourquoi toutes ses questions ? fit-il en serrant les dents et en affrontant sa partenaire.

-À expliquer votre caractère, Monsieur

-Et qu'avez-vous découvert ?

-Presque rien. Ce que j'entends sur vous est si contradictoire que je suis égarée.

-J'espère que l'avenir vous apportera quelques éclaircissements.

Miss Élizabeth se tut et ils terminèrent tous deux la danse dans un silence assourdissant.

Darcy ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Comment pouvait-elle protéger un tel meurtrier ?

Oh oui, clairement elle ne connaissait pas sa vraie nature. Par chance, il la protégerait. Au risque de sa vie, s'il le fallait, il veillerait sur elle, de telle sorte que personne ne pourrait la blesser. Quelle déception, de ne pouvoir tout lui révéler, éveiller son esprit aux dangers de ces vampires mordus, assoiffés de sang.

Après quelques réflexions, il était être heureux d'avoir résisté à ce sort. Il avait bel et bien contrôlé ses symptômes et résisté à l'envie de l'enlacer. Même s'il s'était temporairement laissé vaguer dans l'allégresse, il avait tout de même remporté le combat.

Toutefois, il se sentait plutôt malheureux. Miséreux de ce différend qui les avait froidement séparés, et affligé par l'opinion que Miss Élizabeth avait de lui et de ce que Wickham l'ait charmé.

Il erra le reste de la soirée, veillant du coin de l'œil au bonheur de cette mystérieuse femme, observant avec dédain le reste de sa famille qui, sans le moindre scrupule, montrait avec force leur inconduite.

OoOoO

Convaincre Bingley de quitter Netherfield ne fut pas chose facile. Darcy dut utiliser toutes ses ressources, dont Miss Bingley, pour faire plier l'opinion de Charles.

Mais alors que les trois comparses étaient assis dans la berline, Charles défait, et Caroline jubilant de sa complicité avec Darcy, lui-même ressentait un déchirement des plus mordants.

Il fixa la fenêtre pendant tout le trajet, souffrant à la fois de l'oppression d'un départ précipité et de la satisfaction de ne pas se laisser soumettre par le sort.

Bien qu'heureux de ne pas se laisser contrôler, il ne pouvait oublier quel regard et quelle violence la délicieuse demoiselle lui avait lancé.

Par chance, il avait réglé le cas de Wickham et il savait que Miss Élizabeth Bennet était désormais en sécurité.

OoOoO

Élizabeth se berçait sur la balançoire de son jardin. Elle se sentait lourde et triste.

Mr Wickham n'était pas venu au bal, selon sa propre parole. Probablement à cause de la présence de ce gentilhomme, avec lequel il avait un différend. Cet arrogant et égoïste personnage avait gâché sa soirée. Pire encore, elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il avait subir à son ami Mr Wickham.

Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à détester Mr Darcy. Il avait quelque chose de… il y avait dans son regard un petit…

Elle ne savait pas. Elle se souvint soudainement de l'étrange évènement qui s'était produit alors qu'il l'aidait à s'installer dans la voiture. Oui, quelque chose s'était produit.

Elle n'était sure de rien à part peut-être que Mr Darcy lui-même avait ressentit ce même incident. Son empressement à lui lâcher la main et la surprise imprégnée sur son visage, ne pouvait en rien se nier.

Lizzy souffla profondément, elle s'ennuyait…le village était bien vide depuis que la milice était partie. Certainement, Mr Wickham était la cause de son désarroi.

OoOoO

-Je vous assure Mr Bennet, qu'il faut intervenir ! Je l'ai ressenti ! Insista Mme Bennet dans le bureau de son époux. Il se passe quelque chose d'inédit avec nos filles! Voyez par vous-même ! fit-elle en guidant son époux à la fenêtre. Lizzy est assise sur la balançoire depuis au moins une bonne heure et elle observe sa main tout en rêvassant à je- ne- sais- quoi ! Je vous le dis, écoutez-moi. Élizabeth, elle-même a ressenti quelque chose. Jane n'est plus la même depuis que ces jeunes hommes sont dans le comté.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet. Vos alarmes, madame, sont si fréquentes que je n'y porte plus attention.

-Oh mais vous devez de toute urgence m'écouter ! J'ai ressenti les variations dans la « _protectorat_ » ! Il y a des vampires au Hertfordshire, je vous le garanti. Tout comme je vous assure que l'un deux a touché notre fille Lizzy!

-Que je voie un homme toucher à ma fille ! S'impatienta Mr Bennet. Quel homme dites-moi, oserait toucher à ma fille ?

-Je peux vous dire que ceci est arrivé il y a une semaine, monsieur. Quelques jours avant le bal à Netherfield Park. Interrogez Lizzy et vous saurez avec qui elle parlementait. Je suis certaine de ce que je vous avance, mon ami.

Mr Bennet observa Lizzy sur la balançoire, pensif et convaincu par le discours de son épouse, il se persuada à agir. Toutefois, son expérience en matière conjugale, le fit parler plus stratégiquement

-Madame, savez-vous ce que vous me demandez ? C'est une grande souffrance suivit d'un terrible combat que je devrai braver si je vous écoute.

-Je le sais, Mr Bennet. Toutefois, il s'agit de la vie de votre fille. Je sais quel sacrifice vous devez endurer pour ceci. Mais il le faut. Ce bal n'était peut-être qu'un prétexte pour choisir leur victime. S'il a déjà osé toucher à Élizabeth, certainement, elle a déjà été choisie pour être mordue ou pire encore !

Mr Bennet ne répondit rien en continuant à observer Lizzy, Mme Bennet poursuivant

-Plus de vingt ans que je suis anxieuse en pensant à cette situation ! Et nous y voilà ! Nous aurions dû tout leur raconter dès leur enfance! Nous avons mal agi mon ami et nous les perdrons si nous n'intervenons pas immédiatement ! Il faut tout leur dire. Elles doivent savoir et être entraînées en conséquence !

-Vous savez pour quelles raisons nous leur avons tout caché ! Les raisons étaient louables et le sont encore plus aujourd'hui.

-Il s'agit peut-être de Mr Bingley …ou peut-être Mr Darcy…continua la vieille qui n'avait rien entendu de la dernière réplique de son époux. Imaginez, mon mari ! Imaginez quel tord nous avons infligé à nos filles ! Jane aurait bien pu épouser Mr Bingley, mais il est un vampire ! Un gentilhomme si agréable et si riche. Oh Dieu du ciel! Je n'ose penser comment nos filles réagiront quand elles apprendront que…

-Madame Bennet, vous allez trop loin. Vous entremêlez vos hypothèses et les faits. Laissez-moi enquêter pendant que vous vous reposerez.

-Mais, il y a pire ! Mr Darcy portait une pierre de _Tritix_ ! Je l'ai vu et je l'ai sentie! Il cherche un mage ou un sort dans la région. Un homme de cette envergure de s'embarrasse pas pour rien dans un petit village comme le nôtre. J'ai raison, qu'attendez-vous pour l'admettre !

-Je vous conjure de ne pas oublier que j'ai toujours éduqué nos filles à croire en ces légendes. Elles connaissent parfaitement ce qu'elles ont besoin de savoir sur…ces monstres et ces phénomènes…Le jour où elles connaîtront la vérité entière, n'est pas arrivé. Je vous conjure de vous calmer.

-Et qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque Mr Darcy comprendra l'appel de la pierre du _Tritix_ ?

-Je jurerais qu'il ne sait pas l'utiliser. Bien même la pierre changerait de couleur, il ne comprendrait rien.

-Vous vous rassurez bien vite, Mr Bennet. Quand cela vous gré, je dirais. Ne me dites surtout pas que vous devez réfléchir à une solution! Vous avez eu vingt années pour réfléchir et vous n'avez toujours pas agi!

-Madame Bennet, j'ai reçu quelques nouvelles en ce que Netherfield serait abandonnée dès aujourd'hui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais intervenir alors que nos filles sont hors de danger.

-Mr Bingley quittera Netherfield ? Non, non, non, il est trop amoureux de notre Jane pour la quitter aussi précipitamment.

-Regardez un postier vient à la maison, fit Mr Bennet en pointant du nez. Peut-être Mr Bingley a-t-il écrit à notre Jane pour lui avouer son départ ?

-Oh Mr Bennet, si vous avez raison, je ne sais si je dois me réjouir ou pleurer. Effectivement nos filles seraient en sécurité, mais le cœur de ma pauvre Jane serait brisé. Aucun sort ne peut consoler une telle douleur…

-Conseillez-lui de faire un voyage chez votre sœur, à Londres ! Cette ville la divertira, et votre sœur pourra prendre le relais quant à votre « _protectorat »_. Ainsi vous vous reposerez.

-Je vous avoue, qu'un peu de repos me ferait le plus grand bien.

OoOoO


	5. Évidence

Bonjour lectrices et lecteurs !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de notre saga...Encore une fois, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

P.S. Actuellement je poursuis l'histoire originelle d'Orgueil et préjugés (principalement le film 2005) MAIS, bientôt, quand le secret d'Élizabeth sera révélé, je devrai m'éloigner du script original. Ceci m'aidera à mieux développer la relation entre nos personnages favoris.

 _ **NarcisseYaourt : Oui ! Tout ceci est bien mystérieux ! Si tu patientes encore un peu, tu comprendras beaucoup de choses ! Merci pour ton commentaire!**_

 _ **Vronik: C'est un peu complexe en effet ! j'espère que c'est tout de même intéressant ! Le mystère sera bientôt révélé ! Je fais de mon mieux pour tout ficeller les indices...j'essaie de garder un certain suspense et j'ai espoir que vous serez agréablement étonnée quand tout sera dévoilé**_

 _ **Ariys : Peut-être te trompes-tu ? Peut-être pas ? hihihi, continue à lire et remarquer les petits indices. Tu comprendras bientôt !**_

 _ **Laetitia Tiesset : Merci ! quel beau commentaire! j'aime bien conquérir les incrédules ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Évidence**

Plus sa berline approchait de Pemberly, plus ses nausées s'amplifiaient. Comme il détestait son cousin de lui avoir expliqué ces symptômes. Peut-être était-ce des signaux suggestifs inculqués en son imagination ?

Il descendit péniblement de sa voiture et ouvrit les bras en voyant sa sœur s'élancer vers elle.

-Oh mon frère ! Enfin tu es revenu!

-Petite sœur ! Tu n'as pas changé!

-Comment peux-tu être aussi insolent ? Taquina Georgiana, mes cheveux sont beaucoup plus longs, sourit-elle.

Darcy pouffa devant la moue radieuse de sa jeune sœur.

-Tu es brulant, mon frère. Que t'arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta Georgiana en tapotant le cou de son frère

-Le soleil…est très fort et…cette voiture est une véritable fournaise, se contenta Darcy avant de changer de sujet. Du courrier ?

-Oui, une lettre est arrivée ce matin, de Rosing Park. Certainement notre tante qui veut te faire un sermon. Il y a longtemps que te ne l'as visité, elle te réprimandera, j'en suis certaine.

-Je le suis aussi, Georgiana. Mais je suis las de l'entendre s'inquiéter de ta maturité. Chaque fois, elle me rappelle que tu…que cette situation n'est pas...régulière.

-Pourtant, je me sens parfaitement bien. Se pourrait-il que je ne sois pas vampire ?

-Impossible. Ton halo apparaîtra bientôt j'en suis certain.

OoOoO

 _« Rosing Park,_

 _Mon cher neveu, j'espère que ma lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé et en sécurité._

 _Je vous écris pour prendre des nouvelles de Georgiana, qui a nouvellement seize ans._

 _Je me demande si enfin elle a reçu son halo ? Et quant à la rage de tuer, il me semble qu'il commence à se faire tard. Personnellement, à douze ans j'étais déjà armée. Tandis que vous, à onze ans vous nous avez rendus fiers. À ma mémoire, je ne connais pas un seul vampire qui ait du attendre plus de treize ans pour arriver à sa plénitude._

 _Je suis inquiète, Darcy. Georgiana serait-elle différente de nous ? Je me demande bien pourquoi elle le serait._

 _Je veux des nouvelles de Georgiana et j'exige de la rencontrer aussitôt qu'un changement se produirait chez elle._

 _Lady Catherine »_

Darcy referma la lettre sèchement,

-A quoi bon lire ses lettres. Elles sont pratiquement toutes identiques, ronchonna Darcy affalé sur son fauteuil préféré. La vie à son âge doit être bien ennuyeuse pour qu'elle n'ait qu'à se morfondre de vous.

-Encore une autre lettre ? Depuis que tu es revenu de ton voyage, c'est la troisième ! Tout ceci en deux semaines ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'inquiète autant pour moi. Un jour ou l'autre, je serai vampire! grogna Georgiana en montrant ses dents comme une enfant.

Ce genre de badinera faisait toujours rire Darcy. Cependant, il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Il se tut bêtement et se referma silencieusement dans le journal qu'il avait laissé à ses côtés.

La jeune sœur scuta son frère quelques instants. Il était différent et moins gai qu'à son habitude. Quoi qu'il fût généralement plutôt sérieux, il étirait normalement les lèvres à une moquerie aussi enfantine.

Elle adorait passer du temps avec son frère, et elle l'aimait plus que tout. Il lui racontait souvent les pays qu'il avait visités, les rencontres de personnalités influentes. Apprendre de lui était bien plus divertissant et intéressant que les livres de la bibliothèque. Cependant, cette fois-ci, son protecteur et son modèle restait silencieux.

-Mon frère, depuis que tu es revenu de ton voyage, tu es bien taciturne. Tu n'es pas revenu tout entier, j'en ai peur. Aurais-tu quelques difficultés qui t'accablent ?

-Il y en a toujours, Georgiana. Des affaires bien compliquées pour une jeune fille comme toi.

-Des problèmes ?

-Oui et non…hum, fit-il en se raclant la gorge

-Ton visage est particulièrement blafard. Je suis alarmée…As-tu de l'appétit? Interrogea-t-elle encore

-Je…je vais très bien.

Georgiana scruta son frère encore quelques instants.

-William, tu transpires… Je crois bien ne jamais t'avoir vu dans un état semblable.

-Cela suffit, je vais prendre l'air, fit-il en fermant sèchement son journal, las de se faire questionner sur un sujet qu'il ne voulait dévoiler.

Brusquement, il bondit de son siège et emprunta la porte donnant sur le jardin, en la refermant trop violemment.

Georgiana avait raison. Il se sentait très mal… Il avait la nausée et croyait bien rendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il se dirigea à pied dans le jardin, où derrière un bosquet, il s'accroupit et rendit tout ce qu'il avait mangé à son dernier repas.

-Bon sang que c'est douloureux, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même, étonné par cette nouvelle expérience.

Il se déplia et visa un banc de pierre où il pouvait reposer ses jambes lourdes et faibles.

Il s'assied nonchalamment, prenant entre ses mains, sa tête douloureuse.

-Monsieur ! s'écria le jardinier en accourant vers son maître. Laissez-moi vous aider !

-Je vais très bien. Laissez-moi, maugréa le malade, déçu d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

-Monsieur, votre teint est si pâle.

Darcy leva le bras pour mimer au jardinier de s'éloigner, quand soudainement, prit par un violent étourdissement, il s'écroula sur le gazon.

OoOoO

Darcy avait mal à la tête et le cœur vague. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, étourdit par les murs qui bougeaient et la lumière éblouissante.

-Où suis-je ? Ya t-il quelqu'un ?

-Je suis là près de toi. C'est Georgiana, rassura-t-elle en plaçant sa main sur celle de son frère pour le réconforter.

-Que s'est-t-il passé ?

-Tu t'es évanoui. Il me semblait bien que tu étais souffrant. Mais j'ignorais à quel point. Le jardinier dit que tu as régurgité… Ce n'est pas normal, William. J'ai fait chercher Mr Cox. Notre médecin…il arrivera bientôt.

-Il ne pourra rien pour moi. Je ne suis pas malade, bouda-t-il

À ces mots, Mr Cox pénétra dans la pièce.

-Mr Darcy. Voyez dans quel état vous êtes ! Miss Darcy, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls, je vous prie ? Il est rare que je doive intervenir pour soigner une maladie telle, continua-t-il en lavant ses mains dans le sceau au pied du lit. J'assiste généralement les accouchements et les blessures de guerre…Voyons voir…

Une fois les deux hommes cloitrés dans la chambre, Darcy intervint.

-Je ne suis pas malade, Mr Cox. Tout ceci est inutile.

-Oh vous l'êtes, Monsieur. Avez-vous suffisamment bu de sang dernièrement ? Questionna Mr Cox en ouvrant sa mallette

-Oui, j'ai doublé la ration habituelle.

-Alors ce n'est pas d'hier que vous souffrez ? Le sang était-il acceptable ?

-Il était parfait. Je vous le dis, Mr Cox. Je ne suis pas malade.

-Sauf votre permission Monsieur, c'est mon travail d'avoir une opinion sur ce fait, répliqua de docteur en auscultant son patient.

-On m'a jeté un sort, déclara Darcy impatient

-Un sort ?

-Oui, dans le comté du Hertfordshire… J'ai été ensorcelé. Depuis, je me porte de moins en moins bien.

-Quelle était, selon vous, la nature de ce sort ?

-Un sort amoureux, je le crains. Je suis convoité pour ma fortune et mon prestige, comme vous vous en doutez.

-Il y aurait donc un mage en ce comté qui vous aurait ensorcelé ?

-Oui, précisément. Connaitriez-vous un remède à ce sort ?

-Eh bien ma foi…c'est la première fois que j'ai affaire à ceci, fit Mr Cox en gratouillant son cuir chevelu. À ma connaissance, les mages ne lancent pas ce genre de sort…

-Ah non ? Chuchota Darcy perplexe

-Non…ils ont différents sorts de protection…de bénédiction…de vitalité…mais aucun qui contrôle ou induise des sentiments. Piéger des hommes dans ce genre d'émotions n'est pas possible.

Darcy fronça les sourcils. Ne trouvant pas d'explications.

-La pierre de Tritix m'a confirmé qu'il y avait un sort autour de moi, déclara le convaincu

-Où est votre pierre ? J'aimerais l'examiner.

-Derrière vous… dans le manteau du foyer…pressez sur la fleur de droite…expliqua Darcy en montrant des yeux.

-La voici, déclara le docteur en trouvant le tiroir dissimulé. Elle semble en bon état…fit il après l'avoir examiné avec sa lunette. Permettez-moi Monsieur de vous demander de la porter à votre annulaire droit. Tel que le prescrit la méthode.

Darcy s'exécuta

-Hum, se contenta le docteur en regardant la pierre. Elle ne change pas de couleur, conclut le vieux après un long instant.

-Évidemment, il n'y a pas de sort autour de moi en ce moment, insista Darcy sur de lui.

-C'est alors que vous n'êtes pas ensorcelé, Monsieur, fit Mr Cox tout bonnement

Darcy fronça les sourcils, désorienté.

-Je vous assure qu'elle a changé de couleur ! Je ne mens point! Elle a noirci alors que je rencontrais une demoiselle, s'offusqua Darcy

-Une demoiselle bien sûr.

Darcy serra les dents en plongeant ses regards par la fenêtre.

-Monsieur, vos symptômes seraient-ils apparut suite à l'éloignement de cette demoiselle ?

Darcy ne voulut pas répondre.

Cependant, Mr Cox endurci par sa connaissance et son expérience en la matière de patient récalcitrant, insista en plissant les sourcils.

-Je sais ce que vous allez me rechanter Mr Cox. Vous me direz que « _quand un ligné rencontre son âme sœur, il éprouve des malaises en son absence et tout ça. »_ fit-il sur un drôle de ton. Le colonel m'en en déjà parlé. Je ne crois pas à ceci, balaya Darcy du revers de la main.

Le Docteur, referma sa petite valise et déclara :

-Mr Darcy… Je sais une chose. J'ai vu de mes yeux des vampires aussi bien lignés que vous, malades d'amour pour une demoiselle. Vous ne seriez pas le premier. Quand au sort… Il y a certainement des mages et des sortilèges au Hertfordshire…Votre pierre de ment pas. Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas atteint… je n'y crois pas. Si vous étiez ensorcelé, la pierre agirait instantanément et alors même que vous souffrez. Mais, voyez vous- même…rien ne se passe! Si vous préférez croire à ce mauvais sort, bien à vous... Mais je suis votre médecin, et je sais fort bien reconnaitre les symptômes d'un homme comme vous, quand il a rencontré sa moitié.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte de sortie et continua

-Je ne vous dirai pas quoi faire. Mais sachez que votre état empirera tant que vous ne rapprocherez pas de votre besoin. Il n'y a pas de remède pour ceci, j'en ai peur.

OoOoO

Georgiana paniquée à l'état de son frère, envoya un express à son cousin le plus fidèle et le plus utile, afin qu'il vienne les assister dans cette épreuve. Quand le colonel apprit que Darcy était malade, il s'empressa de se diriger vers Pemberley.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit Darcy. Vous êtes amoureux, se vanta le Colonel alors qu'il était assis sur la chaise près du lit de son cousin, alité depuis plusieurs jours.

Darcy serra les dents ne désirant plus parler de ceci.

-Écoutez-moi, mon ami, reprit-il, allez visiter votre tante Catherine au Kent. Je vous accompagnerai et vous épaulerai. Éventuellement, vous changer les idées vous aidera à être moins nauséeux ? Votre tante est âgée et expérimentée, peut-être a-t-elle une solution ? Pour une fois, sa vieillesse pourrait être un avantage.

-Vous avez raison. C'est ironique de penser que ma tante pourrait me soulager. Elle a plutôt tendance à être un fardeau pour qui s'en approche.

-Nous partirons demain. Il est inutile d'attendre plus longtemps, votre état ne s'améliorera pas.

-Et pourtant, je me demande comment je supporterai le voyage.

Le colonel rit dans sa main en détournant sa tête, afin de ne pas dévoilé ce qu'il savait.

-Restez positif, mon ami. Vous changer les idées vous fera grand bien.

-Je vous ai vu rire, Colonel. Vous qui avez déjà vécu pareille situation, ne devriez-vous avoir compassion de moi?

-Oh, mais je suis moins entêté que vous. Je me suis soumis au destin avant d'arriver à mon extrémité.

-Vous êtes alors plus naïf que moi. Il me faudra des preuves solides pour que j'accepte une idée aussi farfelue.

-Georgiana restera donc ici. Si vous me faites menteur, il faut l'éloigner de vous. Si toutefois vous étiez atteint d'un mal contagieux, conclut le Colonel tout sourire afin de provoquer son adversaire.

-Vous avez raison. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle vive le même état. Ce sera mieux ainsi. Je ne pourrai pas m'occuper d'elle et de moi à la fois, se convainc Darcy cohérent avec ses théories. Ma tante sera furieuse si je n'amène pas Georgiana…alors…cela sera. L'écouter me sermonner sera des plus divertissants.

OoOoO

 _« Chère Charlotte, merci de votre bonne lettre._

 _Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que votre demeure, son mobilier et les routes ne laissent rien à désirer et que Lady Catherine se montre aimable et obligeante._

 _Mais votre absence et celle de Jane qui est à Londres et celle de la milice enfin, qui a emmené dans le Nord le coloré Mr Wickham, je dois vous avouer que le paysage autour de moi est plutôt triste et abattu._

 _Tant qu'à la faveur que vous me demandez, sachez que ce n'en est pas une. Je serai heureuse, en effet, de vous rendre visite à la première occasion._

 _Un voyage dans les terres campagnardes et surtout, loin des maugréassions de ma mère, j'en suis certaine, me rétablira la santé._

 _Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon amie. Il semble que depuis que je suis seule et abandonnée au Hertfordshire, le sort s'acharne sur moi de telle sorte que le rhume ne semble plus me quitter._

 _Peut-être y a-t-il trop de poussière dans notre vieille demeure ou peut-être est-ce l'ennui qui me livre à quelques symptômes bénins._

 _Respirer du grand air me guérira de tout désagrément, et par-dessus tout, vous revoir me rendra la gaieté de notre enfance._

 _Votre cousine et amie,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet »_

OoOoO

 _« Longbourn,_

 _Mme Smith, ma très chère soeur,_

 _Comme vous le savez probablement, Jane est en voyage chez notre sœur conjointe, Mme Gardiner à Londres. Elle s'occupe toujours bien d'elle et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Cependant, par les derniers temps, j'ai été épuisée à soutenir le protectorat correctement. Cinq filles, je vous le dis, est une charge bien lourde pour moi._

 _Mais pour ajouter au comble de mon malheur, voilà que dernièrement, Lizzy a reçu une invitation de son amie Charlotte, récemment mariée à Mr Collins, pour séjourner dans le Kent. Je me dois de solliciter encore votre aide, comme vous l'avez fait depuis la naissance de mes filles, afin de protéger Élizabeth lors de son voyage._

 _Je me sens faiblir et mes forces sont moins puissantes qu'avant. J'ai espoir que pendant que je m'occuperai de Lydia, Mary et Kitty, je pourrai me reposer et reprendre des forces._

 _J'essaie, selon vos conseils, de convaincre mon époux de révéler la vérité à nos filles. Il est hors de sens et périlleux que nous gardions un tel aveu plus longtemps._

 _Mr Bennet refuse de se soumettre à l'esprit, qu'un jour, nos filles se marieront et quitteront le nid familial. Un jour, pas si loin, je dois vous le dire, je ne serai plus en moyen de maintenir le sortilège de protectorat._

 _Maudit soit leur origine! Je n'en peux plus, ma chère soeur! Mr Bennet n'a aucune pitié pour mes pauvres nerfs!_

 _Venez à mon aide ! Peut-être mon époux vous écoutera-t-il ? Peut-être se pliera-t-il aux recommandations de votre époux ? Les hommes entre eux sont bien énigmatiques, néanmoins s'ils font des choix judicieux, je ne leur en tiens pas rigueur._

 _Votre sœur, désespérée et fatiguée,_

 _Mme Bennet. »_

OoOoO

 _« Ma chère sœur,_

 _Ne vous inquiétez en rien. Quoi que je n'aie jamais été d'accord avec votre choix et votre méthode, je vais protéger Élizabeth lors de son voyage. J'ai encore en ma possession, une mèche de ses cheveux qui me serviront à activer le protectorat. Reposez-vous bien, madame et prenez soin de vous, de telle sorte que vous retrouviez pleine santé et efficacité._

 _Nous séjournerons à notre maison d'été dans le Kent et nous la visiterons également, histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles._

 _Quant aux supplications que vous me lancez, je vous ai entendu et je suis vigoureusement en accord avec vous. J'en ai parlé à mon époux et nous vous visiterons très prochainement._

 _Je parierais que lorsqu'elles apprendront leur origine, elles seront des alliées fidèles et feront une équipe insurmontable. Cependant, il commence à se faire tard pour leur apprendre les rudiments de base et les former adéquatement._

 _Bien à vous, Mme Bennet, mon époux vous salue._

 _Mme Smith »_

OoOoO

Le colonel souriait à pleines dents. Dans la berline, les deux hommes confortablement installés pour le long voyage, gardaient le plus souvent le silence. Cependant, plus ils approchaient de Rosing Park, plus le teint de son cousin s'améliorait. Voulant le taquiner, il commença.

-Si le cœur vous dit de rendre votre petit-déjeuner, mon ami, je vous prierai d'épargner mes bottillons. Ils sont neufs et très confortables, j'aimerais les garder longtemps.

-Ne craignez rien de tel! Vous aviez raison Colonel, je me sens revigoré. Tout porte à croire que c'était un moindre mal. Tous mes symptômes ont disparus. Peut-être suis-je guéri de ce sort.

-Ce n'est pas un sort Darcy, Je ne veux plus que vous parliez de cette stupidité. Vous êtes amoureux et je vous le prouverai.

-Vous êtes bien entêté quand vous le voulez, gloussa Darcy de bonne humeur. Et comment me prouverez-vous cela ?

-Eh bien…À quel point, vous sentez-vous mieux ?

-Complètement guéri et vivifié! S'il y a quelque chose dont nous devrions cesser de discuter, c'est bien ce malaise. Il était temporaire et s'est complètement effacé.

-Oh mon ami, mon cousin… Je ne vous savais pas aussi naïf. Votre aveuglement est stupéfiant.

-Expliquez-vous, grogna Darcy en regardant par la fenêtre, offusqué par ce commentaire.

-Miss Élizabeth séjourne à quelques pas d'ici, déclara le Colonel d'un seul trait.

-Miss Élizabeth ? Soupira Darcy étonné

-Elle séjourne à la cure de Mr Collins, le protégé de votre tante. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes guéri, fit-il en braquant ses épaules. J'ai appris d'une source sure que mademoiselle séjournait au Kent pour les prochaines semaines. C'était une pierre deux coups. Je vous ai sauvé la vie et j'ai gagné mon pari.

Darcy s'enfonça dans son siège, réfléchissant longuement sur cette vérité, désormais indiscutable.

Il soutint un silence interminable en serrant les dents et en ressassant en son esprit toutes ses convictions. Le cousin qui avait bien compris l'offense qu'il avait fait à Darcy, se tut jusqu'à un moment convenable.

-Ainsi, je devrai me soumettre à épouser une humaine ? Questionna enfin Darcy sèchement. Cela même si ceci va à l'encontre de mes valeurs et mes principes ? Je ne le crois pas. Il doit y avoir un moyen de me libérer de ce fardeau.

-Vous ne serez plus jamais heureux sans elle, Darcy, insista Richard

-Je regrette alors le jour où je l'ai rencontré, s'Impatienta-t-il. J'ai l'impression que depuis que j'ai fait sa connaissance, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens…comme si avant elle, je…je …

Le colonel rit en tapotant l'épaule de son cousin.

-Ces forces sont puissantes. Cessez de vous battre contre elles, acceptez votre attachement à Miss Élizabeth.

-Je trouve complètement idiot d'être soumis à ces forces contre ma volonté. Qui a décidé qu'elle serait ma moitié? N'ai-je pas le droit sur mon destin ?

-J'ai moi-même lutté contre mon destin, Darcy. Je peux seulement vous dire que m'y soumettre fut la meilleure et la plus satisfaisante décision de ma vie.

OoOoO


	6. Réveil

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _ **Je sais... j'ai été très occupée dernièrement...je n'ai pas voulu vous laisser patienter si longtemps !**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est un point tournant à notre histoire...le début est certes un peu ennuyeux mais il s'agit d'un passage obligé.**_

 _ **J'espère que la fin vous comblera !**_

 _ **Je publierai le chapitre dans les quelques prochaines semaines, il est déjà pas mal entamé!**_

 _ **Merci de votre fidélité et de votre intérêt !**_

 _ **Merci aux reviewers et followers, vous m'avez motiver à continuer !**_

* * *

-Mon neveu ! Mr FittzWilliam! Enfin, des jeunes gens pour agrémenter mes vieux jours!

Sans attendre, la vieille réprimanda,

-Darcy, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas emmené notre chère Georgiana ? Ne vous ai-je pas supplié maintes fois de me la montrer ?

-Ma tante, je préfère la laisser en sécurité à Pemberly tant que son halo ne sera pas dévoilé. Les routes ne sont pas sûres, et ce serait périlleux de lui faire vivre un si long voyage.

-Hum, se méfia la tante. Je suppose que c'est une décision sage…à moins que vous me cachiez quelque chose…

-Je ne vous dissimule rien ma tante. Je vous jure sur ma tête que vous la verrez aussitôt son état mature.

-Hum, maugréa de nouveau Sa Grâce, alors vous serez les deux seuls à me désennuyer pour les prochaines semaines ! fit-elle est gesticulant vers les deux hommes

-Votre grâce, intervint le malicieux colonel, j'ai entendu que Mr Collins, votre protégé, recevait actuellement sa cousine. J'ai également entendu qu'il s'agissait d'une demoiselle au fort caractère tout à fait divertissant.

Darcy ne parlait plus. Offusqué par les intentions de son cousin et la manière adroite qu'il avait utilisée pour dévoiler son plan, son corps tout entier avait décidé de ne plus bouger. Sa bouche, entrouverte par la surprise, ne lui offrait aucune possibilité de répliquer.

-Vous avez raison, très cher. Mr Collins m'avait bien dit qu'il attendait une jeune demoiselle. Si vous dites qu'elle est si intéressante, je n'hésite pas une seconde à l'inviter à diner demain soir. Je ne me lasse jamais de la nouveauté. Je me rendrai en personne pour inviter mon cher Mr Collins et son épouse. J'insisterai pour qu'ils amènent leur mystérieuse invitée. Il me plait de me promener dans mes jardins. J'y vais peu souvent, je dois le dire.

-Ma tante, veuillez pardonner l'ingérence du Colonel, il n'a pas à vous dire… bredouilla enfin Darcy

-Je ne suis pas offensée, Darcy. Je vous remercie, Colonel pour votre intervention. Vous devriez suggérer plus souvent, cela vous gré bien d'être hospitalier.

Le colonel se balançait sur ses talons, bien heureux que sa stratégie soit efficace.

OoOOO

-Charlotte! Ma chère charlotte ! s'écria Lizzy en arrivant dans la voiture qui la conduisait chez sa vieille amie nouvellement mariée.

Alors que les deux demoiselles s'enlaçaient et se languissaient de se parler en privé, Mr Collins toujours à l'affut de quelques vantardises, s'épivardait sur l'embellissement de sa demeure.

Heureusement, son épouse tout en sagesse et en douceur, dirigea Lizzy dans ses quartiers personnels où elles ne seraient pas dérangées.

Cependant, les confidences furent de courte durée, car dans un éclat d'enthousiasme, Mr Collins vint les interrompre effrontément, quoi que cloitrées dans leur refuge salutaire, pour leur annoncer une heureuse nouvelle.

-Oh c'est Lady Catherine ! s'exclama Charlotte en voyant la berline de la grande Dame. Venez voir Lizzy, c'est un spectacle que vous ne pouvez manquer.

-Excellent! Excellent! Chantait Mr Collins alors que Lizzy se dirigeait vers la fenêtre tel que son amie lui avait demandé. Nous sommes invités à visiter à Rosing ce soir même par Lady Catherine. Ne vous faites pas de soucis ma chère cousine au sujet de votre toilette, déclara Mr Collins avec fausse charité chrétienne

-Vous mettrez ce que vous avez de mieux, ce sera fort convenable, ajouta son épouse

-Lady Catherine n'a pas d'aversion envers les gens vraiment humble, remis l'ecclésiastique en admiration devant sa protectrice.

Nul mot n'aurait pu être suffisamment poli pour remercier son amie et son cousin pour de si gentilles délicatesses.

OoOoO

Rosing était un fabuleux établissement dégageant richesse et goût somptueux, qui plaisait fort à Mr Collins, qui non avare de compliment envers la propriétaire, ne tarissait pas plus ses éloges envers ses possessions.

On introduisit Élizabeth à sa Grace qui lui présenta également sa fille.

Mais la soirée qui s'annonçait pompeuse, changea soudainement de direction quand, au beau milieu des présentations d'usage, un homme qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, se présenta.

-Mr Darcy! Que faites-vous ici ? S'étonna Élizabeth, étonnée de rencontrer cet homme dans un endroit aussi éloigné.

-Je suis ici en invité. Réussi le conquis, les jambes ramollies par le bonheur de revoir la demoiselle qui l'avait déjà envouté

-Vous connaissez mon neveu ?

-Oui, madame, j'ai eu le plaisir de faire sa connaissance au Hertfordshire.

-Colonel FittzWilliam, se présenta seul celui-ci, bienheureux de rencontrer enfin la demoiselle.

OoOoO

Par un malencontreux hasard, Élizabeth se vit affublée de la place juste au côté de Mr Darcy.

La demoiselle qui connaissait en réalité très peu le personnage, le trouvait tout de même un air déplaisant, ou peut-être était-ce son air supérieur qui le rendait désagréable ou encore, la façon dont il la dévisageait instamment.

Toutefois, quand le gentilhomme s'intéressa poliment de sa famille, Lizzy s'agréa à lui répondre

-J'espère que toute votre famille se porte bien, Miss Élizabeth bredouilla difficilement Mr Darcy

-Tout à fait merci. Ma sœur est à Londres pour le moment, l'auriez-vous croisé?

-Je…je n'ai pas eu cet…honneur….bégaya l'interpelé

Lady Catherine, toujours à l'affut de contrôler les situations, commença alors une liturgie de questionnements et de recommandations envers la nouvelle venue. Enchainant, comme dans une valse, des mots les plus insultants et des jugements les plus sévères envers sa famille et leur condition. Élizabeth sut garder son calme et sa vivacité pendant tout l'interrogatoire qui enfin, se termina par une victoire de la plus jeune des combattantes, qui fit taire la vieille, par une insolente mais pourtant juste, réponse cinglante.

Darcy bien qu'intéressé par l'échange tumultueux, échoua à rester concentrer. Être assis près d'une personne aussi attirante que Miss Élizabeth, ne pouvait que l'intimider. Retenant ses coudes vers l'intérieur afin de ne pas toucher celle qui lui faisait un effet explosif, et ne pas s'abandonner à son parfum, l'épuisa si fortement, qu'il n'ouvrit presque pas la bouche du repas.

De toute manière, les seuls mots qu'il arrivait à prononcer, étaient incompréhensibles ou maladroits.

Darcy dans un élan de gentillesse et de bonne volonté, questionna de nouveau sa voisine préférée.

-Votre famille se porte bien, miss Élizabeth?

Élizabeth le fixa un moment pour comprendre ce drôle de comportement, puis déclara finalement

-J'espère qu'elle va aussi bien que la première fois que vous me l'avez demandé, Mr Darcy.

Le colonel toussota dans sa main, pour camoufler son rire, satisfait de la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami.

OoOoO

Quant enfin, on déclara le diner achevé et qu'on se dirigea vers le salon principal, Sa Grâce obligea odieusement sa nouvelle invitée, à agrémenter la soirée par des hymnes et des démonstrations au piano, se permettant de juger à voix haute, des talents de la jeune femme.

Darcy bien au fait des impolitesses de sa tante, ému de la patience et de la générosité de Miss Élizabeth, se décida enfin à aller discuter avec elle.

Quelques pas ne suffirent pas pour calmer le jeune homme et quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour trouver un mot ou une phrase intelligible, la demoiselle s'objecta avant lui.

-Voudriez-vous déjà des nouvelles de ma famille Mr Darcy? Ou bien, auriez-vous, vous aussi des recommandations à me faire sur la finesse ou la lenteur de mes doigts ?

-N'étant pas maître en musique, je me garderai de juger de votre talent. Quant à votre famille…je suis certain qu'elle se porte bien…se contenta-t-il de répondre en toussotant nerveusement.

-Voudriez-vous alors m'intimider ? Questionna la pianiste qui ajoutait erreur sur erreur

-Je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que même si je le voulais, je ne réussirais pas.

-Miss Élizabeth ! Intervint le colonel, comme vous jouez magnifiquement !

-Tiens tiens, en voilà un qui n'a pas peur de son opinion

-Qui donc craint de déclarer son opinion ?

-Votre cousin. Il n'ose pas me dire ce qu'il pense de mon jeu. Croyez-vous qu'il soit malhonnête, Mr FittzWilliam ?

-Malhonnête ! Vous êtes bien sévère, demoiselle ! Non non, mon ami est timide, voilà tout.

-Darcy ! s'écria la tante, j'ai besoin de vous !

Darcy sursauta et finalement, se plia à la demande de son exigeante tante.

Élizabeth heureuse de voir s'éloigner le personnage austère qui la tourmentait, se retourna pour continuer sa musique.

-Que vous a-t-il donc fait, par Dieu, pour que vous le violenter ainsi ?

-Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Lizzy. Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de vous sentir aigri contre quelqu'un sans savoir pourquoi ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr…s'étonna le Colonel, qui connaissait l'autre côté de la médaille. Mais…il…

Richard cessa son discours, ne sachant quoi ajouter d'édifiant, puis enfin conclut :

-Vous le méjugez, je le crains. Il gagne à être connu.

Lizzy haussa les épaules et se concentra sur les notes devant elle.

oOoOo

Le soir était venu, la plupart des invités étaient déjà couchés. Darcy veillait pourtant encore avec Lady Catherine dans le salon de la bibliothèque.

\- Comment peut-on être aussi négligeant ? Cinq filles dans le monde! Toutes en même temps! Cependant, c'est demoiselle est très rafraichissante. Elle me plait. Son éducation manque d'élégance par contre. Si je l'avais élevé moi-même, elle aurait été pleine d'espérance. Mais, j'aurais perdu mon temps car sa famille aurait tout gâché.

-C'est donc pour cette raison que vous l'avez autant interrogé pendant le repas ? Marmonna Darcy péniblement, heureux et déçu à la fois de parler de cette demoiselle

-Évidemment, mais quelque chose en elle me sidère. En plus d'être vive d'esprit, elle a un côté mystérieux tout à fait distrayant. Je suis heureuse qu'elle séjourne dans le Kent. J'aurais certainement l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur elle. Le temps est si long à mon âge… Quelques centaines d'années nous séparent, mon neveu, mais elles ont été plus abondamment expérimentées que les vôtres. J'ai connu la guerre et côtoyée la mort de près. Je vous le dis, mon neveu, je suis rassasiée de jours. J'ai tout vu et tout entendu. Pour qu'une demoiselle me surprenne, il faut certainement qu'elle ait quelque chose de différent.

Darcy se sentant rougir, il décida brusquement de se retourner pour changer de sujet. Il empoigna le tisonnier et gratouilla dans les cendres.

-Que faites-vous, Darcy ? N'avons-nous pas un domestique pour ce genre de chose?

-Je voulais seulement rendre service, ma tante.

-Si c'est cela, servez-moi encore du thé, avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

-Ma tante, osa Darcy en servant du thé tel que prescrit, puis-je étudier les livres de votre bibliothèque ? Elle est si riche et rare que c'est un plaisir chaque fois que je vous visite, d'en visiter les rayons.

-Certainement, William. Nous ne sommes jamais suffisamment éduqués. Ne vous lassez jamais d'apprendre. Surtout les sujets de la philosophie. Étudier et méditer ces questionnements et ces affirmations, sont un véritable passe temps quand nous sommes seuls. Plus d'une fois j'ai étudié les principes moraux de la philosophie. Ce sont des proverbes que nous pouvons appliqués et …

Darcy n'écoutait plus. Sa tante aimait parler d'elle et de ses enseignements, si souvent qu'elle se répétait régulièrement. Il avait déjà entendu ce discours, ainsi que celui des poèmes, des rituels, des dieux grecs, des cultures ancestrales...Vivre longtemps était un privilège et un fardeau à la fois. La vie pouvait certainement devenir ennuyante.

-Darcy ? Avez-vous entendu ?

-Je vous demande pardon, je n'ai pas tout à fait compris.

-Georgiana. Quand serez-vous suffisamment inquiet pour l'amener au camp d'entrainement vampirien ?

-Je ne suis pas inquiet, elle va très bien.

-Il n'est pas normal qu'à son âge…

-Je sais qu'elle sera mature très bientôt, déclara le grand frère fermement

-Votre fort caractère, mon neveu, est certes un avantage en affaire. Je crains par contre, qu'en ce qui concerne vos affaires personnelles, il soit un désavantage. Votre affection embrume votre bon sens.

-C'est un conseil avisé, ma tante. J'y réfléchirai, conclu Darcy qui n'avait pas le cœur de l'obstiner davantage.

OoOoO

Le colonel se levait toujours très tôt et Darcy, qui ne trouvait pas sommeil reposant par les derniers temps, retrouva son cousin pour éclaircir ses idées.

-Quand demanderez-vous conseil à votre tante, concernant votre attachement à mademoiselle Bennet ?

-Ce n'est pas un attachement. C'est un piège.

-Eh bien, si c'est ainsi que vous le voyez, vous ne devriez pas vous sentir gêné d'en parler à votre tante.

-Je ne suis pas … Je préfère étudier sa bibliothèque pour le moment, grognassa Darcy qui cessa son discours en voyant son cousin se moquer de lui.

-Je suppose que vous êtes fier de vous ? Bougonna-t-il de nouveau. Insister pour que Lady Catherine invite miss Élizabeth ici était rusé mais déloyal.

-N'est-il pas normal que je souhaite la rencontrer ? Une énigme aussi exceptionnelle m'intéresse toujours.

-Ne mentez pas Richard. Vous vouliez seulement me ridiculiser

Richard s'esclaffa.

-Vous êtes son esclave, mon ami! Vulnérable, soumis…les yeux pétillants…les joues rougies…Vous n'arriviez même pas à articuler une phrase intelligible!

-Cela suffit ! C'est une situation dégradante et révoltante par-dessus tout.

-Lui exprimerez-vous vos sentiments bientôt ?

-Ai-je le choix, Colonel ?

-Non. fit bonnement celui-ci sans laisser planer de doute

Darcy souffla

-Alors…je réglerai cette affaire aujourd'hui même... Serais-je heureux, un jour, de cette décision?

-Vous le serez quand vous accepterez l'affection que vous lui portez. L'amour, mon ami est un don, pas un piège.

-Je ne supporte pas l'idée de…trahir mon rang et ma famille…Je crains de réaliser mon pire cauchemar…Épouser une humaine…Je me demande si la mort me serait plus agréable.

-Vous dramatisez bien trop. Qu'est-ce que la famille, Darcy ? Le bonheur n'est-il pas plus honorable que des principes fondamentaux? Tous les préjugés entre les races ?

-Non. conclut Darcy trop facilement

-Alors…Vous épouserez Miss Élizabeth, quoi que vous en détestiez l'idée? S'étonna le Colonel

-J'accepte mon destin, mais je m'y enthousiasme pas.

-Bon sens! Savez-vous ce qu'est l'amour mon ami? Seriez-vous dépourvu d'un cœur ? Cette demoiselle est tout à fait charmante. Vous êtes béni d'être lié à elle! L'amour sincère n'est pas donné à tous ! Qui plus est, une seule fois dans une vie!

Darcy resta muet en tournant la tête.

-Vampire et humaine! C'est une abomination! Comment le destin peut-il être si cruel! S'exclama Darcy en colère

-Décidément, reprit le colonel plus calmement, Nous sommes bien différents. De nous deux… je suis celui qui tue des centaines d'hommes sur les champs de bataille…et par mes stratégies, je suis responsable de milliers d'autres…Et pourtant ! C'est moi qui aie aimé sincèrement, au delà des conventions et des préjugés! J'espère, Darcy, que votre cœur enfin, se réveillera et s'attendrira pour la demoiselle qui vous a été destinée. Ce n'est pas un hasard que la providence vous ait lié! C'est qu'elle est parfaite pour vous ! Ouvrez les yeux et laissez tomber votre vil honneur. L'opinion des autres ne vous rendra pas heureux.

Darcy planta ses yeux dans le document qu'il tenait dans ses mains, bien décidé à ne point allonger la conversation. Cependant, le colonel ne pouvait pas lâcher une affaire aussi cruciale.

-Je suis étonné, par contre… Vous ne semblez pas lui faire le même effet. Elle semble…indépendante… et aimer vous confronter. Si je ne savais pas ce qui vous lie, je douterais qu'elle vous affectionne.

-Qu'elle m'affectionne ou pas ne m'importune pas le moins du monde. Comme vous me l'avez dit, il ne s'agit pas d'amour mais d'un destin inexorable. De plus, S'il advenait que je lui déplaisais, ma fortune la contenterait.

-Vous comprenez ce qui vous gré, même si je m'évertue à vous expliquer la vérité, Darcy. Méfiez-vous, vous pourriez tomber de haut, mon ami.

OoOoO

Darcy épia Élizabeth, jusqu'au moment favorable où il pourrait finalement se libérer de ce fardeau. Le moment propice arriva si tôt, que lui-même surprit par une opportunité fortuite, n'eut guère le temps de préparer son discours.

-Miss Élizabeth, trop longtemps j'ai lutté, s'exprima-t-il en rejoignant la demoiselle dans un monument au fond du jardin, mais je n'y arrive plus. La force de mes sensations est telle que je puis les retenir plus longtemps.

-Je ne vous comprends pas, s'excusa-t-elle premièrement

-Nous sommes liés par des forces plus puissantes que nous. Nous devons nous contraindre …à nous épouser. Et…c'est pour cette raison que je dois vous révéler le plus grand secret que le monde ait porté.

Elle fronça sévèrement les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas de la même race que vous. Si je révèle ceci, c'est pour vous prouver que je suis tout à vous. Cependant, il n'y aucune issue possible à ma situation.

-En quelle langue parlez-vous pour que je ne saisisse rien à votre déclaration ?

-Miss Élizabeth, je suis un vampire…lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir. Un vampire de rare souche et d'une lignée des plus exceptionnelles. Il est impératif que vous gardiez ce secret pour vous… Ma vie en dépend… Mais je consens tout de même, à trahir mes ancêtres et mes valeurs pour vous épouser.

À ces mots, les pupilles d'Élizabeth s'ouvrirent au plus grand de leur capacité.

Elle fit un pas vers l'arrière, hésitant entre se mettre à l'abri ou se défendre.

-Vous me croyez ? interrogea Darcy en scrutant l'étrange comportement de sa bien-aimée.

-Évidemment, souffla Lizzy qui cherchait du regard un endroit où se cacher, en reculant lentement.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'aurais pas cru que vous acceptiez cette vérité aussi facilement. Il est surprenant que vous connaissiez notre existence… Je supposais que vous ririez de moi, me croyant fou.

-Mon père…fit-elle de plus en plus anxieuse…mon père nous a toujours enseigné que vous existiez. Il nous a enseigné qu'il y avait une bonne partie des légendes contenaient une part de vérité. Je les connais et les ai étudiées…

Darcy fit un pas vers elle,

-Puisque vous m'admettez comme tel, il sera plus aisé de me donner votre main.

À ce nouveau geste, elle s'accroupit subitement au sol et geint

-Ne me touchez pas! Je vous en prie, Monsieur, épargnez-moi!

Darcy regarda stupéfait le comportement de la femme devant lui. Il fit un pas pour l'aider à se relever mais à ce nouveau mouvement,

Elle se releva, s'adossant au mur derrière elle et implora de nouveau

-Je vous en supplie, ne m'attaquez pas. Laissez-moi partir…

Attristé par l'opinion d'Élizabeth,

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Miss Élizabeth. …Je ne désire rien de plus que votre main.

-Ma main ? Souffla-t-elle offusquée

N'attendant pas plus de réponse et se sentent envahir par une force surnaturelle, elle continua

-Comment pourrais-je épouser un monstre comme vous ? Questionna-t-elle en fermant les yeux solidement, prévoyant une violente réprimande.

-Merci de me donner votre opinion avec autant de clarté. Que vous ai-je fait pour que vous me détestiez autant ?

-Si je dois mourir, que je sois libre de confronter mon assassin! Sachez, Monsieur que je vais me battre ! S'exclama-t-elle en relevant ses épaules, sentant son cœur palpiter et son corps s'enflammer. Il y a des vérités qui doivent être dites, au prix de ma vie s'il le faut, défia-t-elle plus solidement. Vous tuez des gens et buvez leur sang! N'est-ce pas suffisant pour être dégoutée ?

Darcy resta planté devant elle, abasourdi devant cette opinion tranchante, se demandant quoi ajouter de pertinent.

\- Et qu'en est-il de Mr Wickham? Vous avez fait de lui, un orphelin et un mendiant ! Comment vous défendrez-vous d'un tel acte de malveillance ?

-Qui vous a parlé de ceci ?

-Une source sûre, pinça les lèvres Lizzy qui ne voulait pas révéler sa source.

-Wickham, mademoiselle, grinça Darcy, est un hypocrite et un menteur. Il vous a enjôlé par un ses ritournelles et ses charmes, mais c'est un infâme…

-Un infâme quoi ? interrompit-elle, pleine de vigueur et de courage. Vous avez du sang sur les mains, Mr Darcy! Serait-ce un meurtrier qui méprise un charmeur ?

Darcy n'entendait plus les mots que la demoiselle prononçait. Son cœur tonnait si fort en sa poitrine qu'il résonnait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les paumes de ses mains et sa voix orageuse si particulière quand il était en colère, se préparait à gronder son adversaire.

Il sentait ses capacités s'activer. Ses forces s'assemblaient et se préparaient à assaillir.

Il la scruta plus attentivement, ressentant au travers de la peau, le sang s'agiter dans les veines de son interlocutrice. La jugulaire enflée par l'adrénaline et la colère, l'odeur de la peur…l'arôme du sang…

Concentré à ne point faillir à un geste violent, il inspirait et expirait bruyamment. Fixant toujours le savoureux visage devant lui, il serrait les dents et les poings.

Heureusement… ses yeux pétillants, ses lèvres rougies par la rage et ses joues enflammées eurent raison de lui.

Il la fixa encore un instant qui lui sembla une éternité, puis dans un mouvement spontané, déclara

-Pardonnez-moi, miss Élizabeth.

Il bondit subitement dans les airs, aussi haut que la cime la plus élevée des arbres, puis bondit une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de sa vue.

Il disparut aussi loin qu'il était possible de s'enfuir, et s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une épaisse forêt, jugeant qu'il était suffisamment loin pour déverser sa colère en toute confidentialité.

OoOoO

Élizabeth couru de toutes ses forces, au point tel, qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Jamais elle n'avait courut aussi rapidement, aussi vigoureusement.

Elle arriva enfin chez Mr Collins où, promptement, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte et les fenêtres. Elle referma les croisons également, puis se réfugia dans son lit.

Qu'avait-elle vu ? Quel était ce phénomène ? Un homme jaillissant d'un seul bon au-dessus des cimes ! Volant d'arbre en arbre, comme s'il contrôlait une force invisible ! Son père avait raison ! Ils existent réellement !

Elle se blottit quelques instants sous les couvertures, comme si elles étaient faites du métal le plus résistant. Elle y resta de longues minutes, en sursauta au moins bruit, et en réfléchissant au dernier évènement.

Enfin, après un long moment, elle se calma, osa relever légèrement sa couverture. Elle se souvint enfin, de toutes les histoires que son père lui racontait. Son père les appelait « les monstres ». Ces phénomènes infâmes sans âme qui s'abreuvaient directement du cou de leurs victimes…

Elle frissonna en pensant à tous les moments où elle était en sa présence. Assis à ses côtés…seule dans le jardin.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir près d'elle et en sorti la bible que son père lui avait remise étant jeune. Ce livre était cher à son père. D'ailleurs, il requérait toujours qu'elle l'apporte dans ses bagages lors de ses voyages. Elle avait toujours pensé que son père était trop religieux, voire même superstitieux.

En ouvrit la première page du vieux livre, et lut l'écriture de son père. Elle glissa les doigts sur ces mots qu'elle aimait tant relire et qui lui apportaient certes, grand réconfort. Son père aimait cette bible et insistait sur sa lecture, exhortant toujours ses filles à la méditation.

Aujourd'hui, ses paroles gravées sur un vieux papier, prirent un autre sens. Elle relut ces mots, comprenant une réalité beaucoup plus concrète que des fables d'un vieil homme :

 _« Ma bien-aimée, ma très chère fille,_

 _Quand votre vie sera difficile,_

 _Quand elle sera mystérieuse,_

 _Quand elle sera cahoteuse_

 _Quand votre fortune basculera,_

 _Ce livre, Ce livre vous aidera_

 _Un trésor entre vos mains_

 _Des réponses à votre destin_

 _Ouvrez le, ouvrez-le vite_

 _Il ne restera pas tacite._

 _Votre père. »_

Elle relut les mots une deuxième fois et s'étonna des rimes et de la rythmique.

-« On dirait une imprécation, une formule magique...» se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle trouva premièrement la chose idiote, mais après l'évènement dont elle avait été témoin, elle s'exécuta.

Elle prononça les mots à voix haute, sans grande conviction, puis ouvrit le livre en question.

Aussitôt, quelques mots se distinguèrent dans le livre. Des mots sans aucun sens au premier regard. Elle les observa quelques instants, mais effrayée par tout ceci, le referma et le déposa sur la table de chevet.

Épuisée par tant d'émotion, elle s'évanouit dans son lit.


	7. Explications

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec moi ! Je sais que je ne peux pas publier aussi rapidement que je voudrais…

Surplus de travail pour moi ces temps-ci !

Merci à toutes les Followers et vos commentaires sont très précieux !

 **Reviews encore et encore ! Vous me motivez à continuer !**

 **Pour les prochains chapitres, il y aura plus d'action ;)**

OoOoO

-Oh Bon sens ! s'exclama Mme Smith, la sœur de Mme Bennet qui s'était vu chargée du protectorat de sa nièce. Il faut aller voir Miss Élizabeth immédiatement !

-Mon amie, pourquoi tant d'exclamation ! Vous m'avez fait sursauter, ne savez vous pas que mon cœur est fragile ! Corrigea son époux

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lizzy ! C'est urgent ! Je le sens jusqu'aux extrémités de mes os ! Le protectorat est instable…je crains qu'elle coure un grave danger !

-Si vous le dites, je fais préparer la voiture à l'instant.

-C'est très pressant. Je dois la voir d'ici une heure, insista-t-elle comme si son époux n'était pas assez rapide

-Que pourrait-il bien y arriver pour que ceci vous perturbe à ce point ? S'inquiéta l'oncle

\- Il y a un grand bouleversement. Le grand jour est enfin arrivé.

-Quoi donc ?

-Nous avons essayé de changer le destin, mon ami, mais la vérité éclate toujours. Bon sens qu'avons-nous fait ? N'ai-je pas, depuis le tout début, déconseillé à ma sœur et son mari de cacher une telle vérité à leurs filles ? Me voilà punie à leur place ! Je devrai tout lui expliquer moi-même ! Continua la vielle dame seule alors que son interlocuteur était déjà parti ordonner la voiture.

OoOoO

Élizabeth s'était assoupi dans son lit, recouverte jusqu'au cou par ses couvertures. La vieille

bible de son père, aujourd'hui plus énigmatique que jamais, était toujours à ses côtés.

-Lizzy, mon ange, c'est votre tante, Mme Smith, Fit sursauter Élizabeth qui réfléchissait difficilement sur la réalité et les cauchemars.

« Ma tante ? pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Que diable fait-elle ici ! » se méfia-t-elle aussitôt

Pensant que le temps était trop long avant d'obtenir une quelconque réponse, Mme Smith insista

-Élizabeth ? Êtes-vous là ? Nous étions dans les parages et nous avons pensé vous….visiter…Votre mère m'a averti de votre séjour dans le comté. Êtes-vous là ? répéta la dame inquiète et gênée de mentir.

Élizabeth ouvrit prudemment la porte de sa chambre, en observant si elle reconnaissait bien les visiteurs.

Une fois convaincue de leur nature, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa tante.

-Ma tante, mon oncle! Geint Élizabeth confuse, qui s'abandonna finalement dans les bras de sa tante. Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir, j'ai tant besoin de vous ! Vous m'avez tant manqué ! lança-t-elle omettant les salutations d'usages.

-Calmez-vous mon enfant, vous êtes toute agitée et vous tremblez! Que diable s'est-il passé pour que je vous retrouve un cet état ? Questionna la tante qui souffrait déjà une part de la vérité.

-Vous me connaissez et savez fort bien que je ne mens pas, insista Élizabeth incertaine à déclarer ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Oh, mais vous devez vous expliquer, tendre enfant. Mais je vous supplie de vous assoir ! Vous êtes si pâle, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous blessez en tombant.

-J'ai vu quelque chose d'horrible et d'incroyable à la fois. Ma tante, me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que…

-Parlez mon enfant ! Pressa Mr Smith qui avait prit le siège face à elle

-Mr Darcy est un vampire! Déclara Lizzy, elle-même étonnée d'une si étrange articulation. Et comme s'il ne s'était pas suffit à me déclarer lui-même solennellement la chose, il me l'a prouvé !

Mr Smith se déplia rapidement pour marcher nerveusement

-Vous a-t-il mordu ? Questionna la vieille scandalisée

-Mr Darcy? Un vampire? Quelle idée ! interrompit l'oncle qui préférait nier la chose. Quelle mouche vous a piqué mon enfant ! Peut-être vous êtes vous frappé la tête ?

-Il me l'a dit, je vous le jure ! déclara la nièce déçue de devoir se justifier

-Quelle preuve en avez-vous ? C'est ridicule, vous confondez les légendes et la réalité… Était-ce une fabulation pour vous jouer un tour ? S'obstina-t-il

-Comment pourrait-il révéler un secret aussi dangereux pour sa vie ? Questionna Mme Smith qui ne voulait pas nier les faits comme son époux le tentait.

-Ma tante, … J'ai vu de mes yeux, Mr Darcy s'élever dans les airs et s'envoler comme un oiseau. Il est disparu devant moi. Je vous prie de me croire, insista-t-elle vivement, ce que j'ai vu était tout à fait inhabituel. Je confesse que je ce que vous raconte est incroyable…fit-elle déçue, mais je vous conjure de me croire ma tante !

Mr Smith fit quelques pas, cogitant sévèrement puis conclut.

-C'est tout à fait farfelu. Si c'était vrai…pourquoi seriez- vous toujours en vie ?

Mme Smith en avait assez entendu.

-Cela suffit, Mr Smith, scinda-t-elle sèchement. C'est le moment de lui dire la vérité. Il n'y a pas pire cruauté que de faire croire la folie à une âme si fraiche.

-Madame, nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de…

-Mais il le faut! Grogna-t-elle en direction de son époux récalcitrant, Mr Bennet et ma sœur ont trop tardé. Voyez comme elle est désormais en danger à cause de leur nonchalance.

-Je vous en prie ! Dites-moi! De quoi parlez-vous? Supplia Élizabeth.

Mme Smith qui, déjà assise face à sa nièce , lui tint les mains.

-Ma très chère Élizabeth, commença la tante dotée d'une voix rassurante. Votre père vous a déjà instruit depuis votre naissance à toutes sortes de fables, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, n'est ce pas la bible de votre père que je voie sur votre lit?

-Oui en effet. C'est un très bon raconteur.

-Vous devez vous remémorer toutes ces histoires, insista Mme Smith en serrant les mains d'Élizabeth. Ce sont de précieux indices que votre père vous a laissés pour éclairer votre route. Il vous a déjà appris ce que vous devez savoir ! Dites-moi ce que vous vous souvenez.

Élizabeth réfléchit quelques instants.

-Dans les histoires de mon père…il y avait plusieurs races…il y a les humains…les vampires…les mages je crois ? Questionna-t-elle des yeux.

-C'est cela, encourage-t-elle, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a aussi les tueurs de vampires. Enfin, ce sont les seules races que je connaisse. Ces fables ne mentent pas Lizzy. Toutes ses races vivent sur la terre, dans une certaine…harmonie. Les vampires, que vous avez maintenant découverts, sont habituellement plus discrets. Leur réputation plutôt mauvaise, leur donne du fil à tordre, je dois le dire.

-Ils tuent réellement des gens pour boire leur sang ? Souffla-t-elle scandalisée

-Non,…enfin…Oui…hésita Mme Smith avant de préciser sa pensée. Dans les siècles passés, il est vrai que les vampires s'attaquaient aux humains. Mais aujourd'hui leur méthode de sont raffinées… Ce sont en général, des gens pacifiques, quoi que certains, je dois l'avouer, sont encore violents et s'en prennent aux humains. Il faut s'en méfier.

-J'ai peine à croire que des êtres aussi infâmes puisse exister.

-Parlons des mages mon enfant, continua la tête qui voulait abréger l'éducation de sa nièce. Les mages sont des êtres pacifiques qui affectionnent trop facilement. Des êtres de lumière qui aident et protègent ceux qui partagent des liens de sang.

-Des magiciens ?

-Eh bien…on les appelle aussi des sorcières…des anges…ils ont portés bien des noms différents depuis le début des temps.

Mme Smith pressa de nouveau les mains de sa nièce,

-Lizzy, je suis une de vos protectrices, confessa-t-elle avec engouement.

-Vous êtes une mage ?

-Oui, en effet…Ainsi que votre mère et Mme Gardiner.

-Ma mère ! s'exclama Lizzy stupéfaite

-Votre mère vous a protégé depuis votre naissance, elle s'est épuisée à vous parrainer vous toutes. Grâce à son protectorat, elle a neutralisé vos pouvoirs et vous a rendu invisible à vos ennemis.

-Nous protéger de quoi ? Des vampires ?

Mme Smith se déplia lentement et fit quelques pas, qui inquiétèrent rapidement Lizzy

-Ma tante ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? Me protéger de quoi ?

-C'est une lourde vérité qu'il m'est difficile de vous révéler, Lizzy. Ce devrait être votre père et votre mère qui vous apprenne une telle chose…

-Suis-je vampire ? s'exclama Élizabeth dégoutée et anxieuse

-Non ! Non !

Mme Smith soupira lourdement et continua plus lentement.

-Comme je soupçonne Mr Bennet et ma sœur de ne point vous dire la vérité entière…je vais tout vous expliquer…

Mme Smith retourna auprès de Lizzy et lui caressa les mains doucement.

-En effet, vous avez toutes sortes d'ennemis…Mais avant tout, il fallait vous protéger de vous-même, Lizzy… Vous préserver de la vérité ! Votre vie aurait été tout autre chose si vous aviez été élevé selon votre élection. Soyez reconnaissante pour votre enfance mielleuse. C'est un merveilleux cadeau que vos parents se sont efforcés à vous donner, mentit la dame pour ne pas avouer sa propre colère contre ses parents.

Les yeux de Lizzy s'ouvrirent grands et elle resta silencieuse un petit instant.

-Que suis-je ? murmura-t-elle inquiète. Suis-je une mage ?

-Vous êtes… tout comme votre père…un être extraordinaire, exprima doucement la tante qui crut bon que de déclarer la race de son père en premier serait moins provocant.

Lizzy écoutait toujours, impatiente de connaitre la suite.

-Votre père est un…tueur de vampire.

Élizabeth resta muette quelques instants

-Tueuse de vampires? Chuchota-t-elle perplexe

-Oui en effet. Je sais que tout ceci est bien bouleversant et difficile à croire… J'ai pris soin de faire venir votre père pour qu'il vous atteste les faits. Je l'entends arriver, il sera là dans une seconde, jeta Mme Smith rapidement pour se débarrasser

-Mon père ? Mais il est à Longbourn.

À ces mots, on frappa à la porte.

-Lizzy! Entendit-on au travers de la cloison

-Papa ? Questionna Lizzy désorientée, reconnaissant la voix de Mr Bennet

Elle ouvrit la lourde porte de bois, méfiante.

-Élizabeth, je suis là, ne craignez rien, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Papa ! Je ne comprends rien !

-Votre père, Lizzy, comme je vous l'ai dit, est un tueur de vampires, continua la tante sous le regard inquisiteur de Mr Bennet. En cette qualité, il possède de grands pouvoirs, dont celui de se déplacer par les airs et cela, dans une rapidité incroyable. Quant à moi…il m'est donné de pouvoir communiquer avec mes sœurs par la pensée. J'ai donc transmis à votre mère, l'obligation de faire venir votre père ici.

Lizzy scruta son père scandalisée par cette nouvelle.

Sous le choc, elle s'effondra.

OoOoO

-Bon sang Darcy ! s'écria Richard à bord de la luxueuse Berline qui les aidaient à fuir. À quoi avez-vous pensé ? Savez-vous ce que vous avez fait ?

-J'ai été maladroit…je…je…

-Vous mettez en péril tous nos frères de sang ! Dieu du ciel ! À qui racontera-t-elle votre secret ? Sa sœur ? Ses parents ?

-Au risque de se faire interner ? Non, elle ne dira rien. Elle est intelligente et sait qu'elle ne pourra prouver ses révélations.

-Vous nous avez mis tous en danger, Darcy ! Des siècles que je m'évertue à cacher notre réalité et notre existence, et vous, comme un pauvre idiot, vous lui annoncer tout bonnement !

-Richard ! Réprimanda Darcy offusqué.

Le colonel sursauta, se rappelant de la délicatesse de leur rang.

-Vous devez quitter le pays. Fuyez, vous et votre sœur. Si quelqu'un venait à croire miss Élizabeth, on vous brulerait sur le bucher.

-À quoi bon ? Vous savez fort bien que je mourrai loin d'elle ! Ce satané piège est sur moi!

Le colonel grogna son impatience.

-Tuez-moi Colonel, déclara placidement Darcy. Faites votre devoir, je suis certain que vous y avez déjà pensé!

-Vous êtes fou ! Je ne vous tuerai pas ! Vous mourrez de toute façon …bougonna le Colonel, soit de désespoir ou par la main des hommes en manque de sensation. Quelle idée !

Le colonel meurtri violemment son propre visage et déclara sans équivoque

-Vous devez la mordre

-La mordre ? Jamais ! Je ne m'abaisserai pas à une telle violence !

-Soit vous la mordez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas révéler sa propre réalité, soit il faut l'éliminer. Elle est un danger pour nous tous.

-Personne ne touchera à Miss Élizabeth ! Nous ne sommes pas de la même race que ces bêtes qui déchirent homme femmes et enfants pour se nourrir ! Je-ne-suis-pas-comme-Wickham ! Articula-t-il en serrant les dents en prononçant le nom interdit.

-Il faut l'enlever. La cloitrer dans votre sous sol et…

Darcy refusa aussitôt, ne laissant pas son cousin terminer son plan

Les deux hommes se refermèrent un instant.

-Comme c'est heureux de rencontrer son « âme-sœur », ironisa Darcy au bout de quelques minutes. Il m'aurait été préférable d'être lié un serpent !

Le colonel terrassa le banc à ses côtés quelques instants et tenta.

-Il y a peut-être une solution.

Darcy canalisa ses regards vers son cousin.

-Je vais entrer dans la chambre de Miss Élizabeth pendant son absence, et prendre quelqu'un de ses cheveux. Si vous avez en votre possession une mèche…peut-être ceci vous permettra de vous enfuir loin d'elle tout en … conservant la vie. En attendant…vous souvenez-vous de l'abri de fortune dans les bois derrière la maison du jardinier ?

Darcy hocha la tête

\- Allez-vous y cacher. Je vous retrouverai et nous verrons la suite.

Il soupira longuement et continua

-Je peux peut-être vous protéger un temps des dangers et de vos symptômes…mais un jour ou l'autre, vous redeviendrez malade d'amour pour cette demoiselle…accusa le Colonel en pointant du doigt vulgairement. Un jour je l'espère, vous comprendrez votre erreur et votre arrogance! De plus, sachez qu'il faudra la faire passer pour démente…Il faut qu'on croit qu'elle ait imaginé toute cette histoire…peut-être sera-t-elle…internée ? Félicitations…mon ami, vous avez fait de sa vie un enfer, Darcy.

Darcy égara ses yeux vers la fenêtre, tourmenté par cette décevante conclusion.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi abruti ? Aussi intrépide ?

Mais au-delà ce l'état précaire de sa sécurité et du désagrément qu'il avait causé au Colonel, quelque chose d'autre le tourmentait. Il se remémorait les mots crus que la demoiselle en furie n'avait pas même tentés d'adoucir.

« Vous êtes un monstre » lui avait-elle dit.

Quelle arrogance ! Quelle violence ! Quelle haine elle lui réservait ! Jamais il ne se serait douté d'une telle fougue !

Il avait perdu l'usage de sa langue…aucun mot n'aurait pu le justifier auprès d'elle. Qu'avait-il espéré en lui révélant un secret aussi dangereux ?

Le plan de son cousin avait un certain sens. Mais comment arrivera-t-il à vivre en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait détruit la vie d'une demoiselle ?

Il refusa en lui-même de la rendre malheureuse par sa propre faute. Encore moins de la faire passer pour aliénée. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner une telle cruauté et un geste aussi égocentrique.

-Je dois lui écrire une lettre… murmura Darcy

-Pas question ! Vous ne devez plus vous approcher d'elle !

-Vous lui porterez pour moi…Vous la laisserez dans sa chambre en y pénétrant !

-Que lui raconterez-vous qui n'empirera pas la situation ?

-Je devrai être habile et révéler seulement ce qui est nécessaire. N'avez-vous pas une encre magique qui s'efface après être lue ?

-Oui en effet, j'en ai toujours avec moi… Mais à quoi bon lui écrire ? Vous ne pourrez rien changer !

-Pour me soulager la conscience…j'ai besoin de…m'expliquer…Je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'elle me déteste autant…Peut-être la convaincrai-je de ne rien révéler ?

Le colonel regarda par la fenêtre un long moment puis souffla enfin son désespoir

-Seulement ce qui est nécessaire, conclut-il. Peut-être pourrez-vous démentir ce qu'elle a vu et la faire taire à jamais.

 _« Lui révéler seulement ce qui était nécessaire_ …pensa-t-il… _nécessaire pour quoi ? Sauver sa vie ? Sauver ma vie ? Adoucir son opinion envers moi ?_ »

Il soupira fortement.

Cette femme avait fait de sa vie un gouffre sans fond. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Était-il un criminel pour s'enfuir dans les bois ? Non. Seulement idiot.

Et que dire de Georgiana…que faire de sa jeune et innocente sœur? Son halo non révélé…sa naïveté…sa jeunesse…elle était désormais en danger à cause de lui.

Peut-être devra-t-il, selon les conseils de sa tante, l'envoyer au pensionnat des vampires ?

OoOoO

-Élizabeth ! Elizabeth! Murmura Mr Bennet inquiet que sa bien-aimée fille se soit effondrée.

Lizzy aussitôt réveillée, s'attarda un instant autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

-C'est donc vrai ?

Mr Bennet s'installa à ses côtés et commença doucement.

-Ma chère Lizzy. Mon enfant que j'aime tant. Me pardonnerez-vous un jour de vous avoir menti ? J'ai été égoïste en vous cachant votre race…Mais j'ai agi par amour pour vous….

Mr Bennet était visiblement bien affecté par cette révélation. Le jour qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé, et cette fois-ci, il ne dissimulerait rien.

De sa voix douce et chaude, et le rythme lent d'un vieux sage, il lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Répondant avec calme à toutes les questions de sa fille.

Une fois Lizzy apaisée et convaincue de sa nature et de sa nouvelle vie, Mme Smith déclara bonnement

-Mon ami, il faut retirer le protectorat.

-Déjà ? Questionna Mr Bennet inquiet

-Il le faut. Son esprit est réveillé. Elle doit vivre pleinement ses sensations pour apprendre à les maitriser. Il ne faut pas tarder. Ensuite, comme vous le savez, il est impératif qu'elle séjourne au manoir.

-Qu'est ce que le manoir ? demanda Lizzy

-Il s'agit d'une…une sorte d'école…qui vous aidera à comprendre ce que vous vivez et ressentez. Là bas, vous serez à l'abri. Ils vous aideront à contrôler vos pouvoirs. Vous déchiffrerez tout très bientôt, rassura la voix paternelle

Lizzy ne comprenait rien. Et se contentait de fixer son père et sa tante, les yeux livides.

-Allons-y, commença la tante, qui sorti de sa poche une mèche de cheveux.

Elle se retourna discrètement et prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles avec des intonations des plus solennelles.

Presque aussitôt, Élizabeth sentit quelques picotements sur le bout de ses doigts. Lentement une sensation de puissance l'envahit et elle fut bientôt convaincue de sa grande capacité.

-Prenez cette pomme, ma fille, fit Mr Bennet en lui tendant l'objet. Pressez- là entre vos doigts

Élizabeth accepta le fruit et intriguée par l'ordre de son père elle s'exécuta.

Sans le moindre effort, la pomme fondit sous ses doigts, comme si le fruit avait été liquéfié.

-hummm marmonna Mr Bennet. Ceci n'est que le début de votre éveil, Élizabeth. Cela dit…Vos capacités doivent être contrôlées, guidées et utilisées avec sagesse. J'ai confiance que Mme Walker, l'intendante du manoir vous conseillera aussi bien que je le ferais moi-même. Vous serez entre bonnes mains. Entre ces murs, nul ne pourra vous atteindre.

-Est-ce que mes sœurs me rejoindront ?

-La situation…n'est pas… la même pour vos sœurs…Vous ne pouvez vous comparer à elles.

-Ne sont-elles pas des …tueuses de vampires ? Questionna-t-elle en grimaçant devant les mots lourds de sens qui décrivaient sa nouvelle situation.

-Non…avoua-t-il finalement. Si votre mère avait été une tueuse de vampire, vous seriez toutes des pures races…Mais il est encore trop tôt pour vous parler de tout ceci. Vous devez vous reposer. Vous partirez demain à l'aurore. L'endroit où vous allez, doit rester tout à fait confidentiel.

Mr Bennet fit quelques pas dans le salon, les mains jointes dans son dos et déclara à Mr et Mme Smith.

-J'ai un devoir qui m'attends, j'en ai bien peur.

-Que ferez-vous ? Questionna Mr Smith qui avait déjà compris.

-Ce qu'il faut, se contenta-t-il

-Quoi donc ? Questionna Élizabeth qui ne comprenait rien à leur conversation

-Mr Darcy est un danger pour vous, lança-t-il nonchalamment

-Papa ! Grimaça Lizzy qui pensa aussitôt que son père le tuerait.

-Il n'est pas normal qu'il vous déclare sa race aussi facilement. Il a certainement un plan…Ne vous en faites pas, mon enfant, il est trop tôt pour que vous compreniez

À ces mots, elle se referma, dégoutée par l'image de son père les mains ensanglantées du sang d'un …vampire. La scène horrifiante de son père meurtrier lui donna la nausée, si bien qu'elle courut s'enfermer au cabinet.

 _« Tueur de vampires…comme c'est dégoutant et violent ! pensa-t-elle. N'aurais-je pas pu être une mage ? »_

OoOoO

Darcy avait écrit presque toute la nuit. Sa lettre était certainement trop détaillée mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il ne pouvait négliger les sentiments de la jeune fille qui lui avait inspirée son premier aveu.

Il aimerait tout lui dire. Il ne lui cacherait rien. Cependant, supporterait-elle ces confessions ?

Il détestait l'idée qu'elle soit internée, raillée et maltraitée. Mais semble-t-il, c'était la meilleure des décisions à prendre pour son bien-être.

Épuisé par son effort d'écriture mais soulagé par sa bonne action, il se reclus dans l'abri de fortune bien dissimulé dans la forêt, attendant que son cousin revienne et lui fasse part de son plan d'évasion.

OoOoO

Le colonel avait sondé les environs et tous ses sens aiguisés par ses capacités et l'expérience, lui avaient dictés que la maison était vide. Le soleil rayonnant à l'extérieur avait certainement donné envie à la maisonnée de marcher à l'extérieur. Le moment était idéal.

Le colonel frappa à la porte des quartiers de Miss Élizabeth. Personne ne répondit. Toujours méfiant et à l'affut d'un quelconque piège, il frappa de nouveau. Toujours pas de réponse. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre peut-être quelqu'un respirer, mais il n'entendit rien.

Il sonda la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit facilement.

Il scruta la chambre pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul, puis rassuré par ce fait, il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau et fouilla dans les tiroirs afin de trouver un objet appartenant à la demoiselle.

Il y trouva un peigne. Par chance, quelques cheveux y étaient toujours attachés. Il trouva ensuite une paire de gants.

Il cacha les gants dans son manteau et s'empressa de retirer les cheveux du peigne en question. Il remit ensuite l'instrument de toilette féminine à sa place, referma les tiroirs et sortit de la chambre, en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

Il fit un pas vers la porte extérieure quand il sursauta. Il avait presque oublié de laisser la lettre de Darcy. Il pinça le document entre ses doigts pour le retirer de la poche intérieure de son manteau et le glissa sous la porte de la chambre.

Il fuit les lieux rapidement, de peur de ne rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'obligerait à justifier son comportement.

OoOoO


End file.
